Hymn For the Broken
by xxRomanceGirlxx
Summary: Bill has died and Sookie is left picking up the pieces. Danger lies around the corner though and she's targeted again, this time by a powerful corporation. In her time of need, Eric takes it upon himself to protect her. Sparks fly between them once more, leaving Sookie to question both her future ... and her past. Eric/Sookie. Language, possible lemons. Full Summary Inside.


**Hymn For the Broken**

 **Full Summary:** In the wake of Bill Compton's death, Sookie is left shattered. As everyone slowly moves on with their lives, she struggles to define herself and begins to feel like she's the only one standing in place. Torn between grief and natural optimism, Sookie battles with herself after losing so many people. But trouble does not wait for her and once again she finds herself targeted, this time by a corrupt corporation with deadly allies. In her time of need Sookie finds comfort in her old friend Eric Northman and yet again is forced to ask herself: what type of future does she truly want?

 **Main Pairings:** Eric/Sookie will obviously be the main pairing, but since I'm very canon compliant expect other couples like Hoyt/Jessica or Jason/Bridgette to be thrown in from time to time. Given how Season 7 ended Bill/Sookie is going to have a silent presence, especially in the beginning. I don't ship them like I do Sooric, but I do respect them and I accept the challenge of renewing a Sooric love story after all the hits it got in S7. As always: ** _Don't like the ships, don't read_**.

 **Timeline:** Directly after Season 7's finale. Think of it almost like a _"S8"_ cause that's exactly how I'm going to treat this.

 **Disclaimer:** **All rights of the characters and ships go to Charlaine Harris and the Alan Bell. Because if I had any ownership, Eric and Sookie would've gotten more of a real chance on the show, Sookie wouldn't suddenly act like she never loved Eric as much as she loved Bill (Let's just all blot out S4, I guess ...), and deaths like Tara's and Alcide's wouldn't have been so rushed you'd feel almost no sentimental value (I can't be the only one that thinks that).**

 **A/N:** I didn't really like Season 7. I've seen worse endings to a series, but I couldn't help feel like the show was no longer about Sookie Stackhouse and more about Bill and how ridiculously perfect and tragic a 'hero' he is. More than anything tho it was the inconsistencies, especially how Bill/Sookie got put on a unrealistic level and the final episodes seemed almost like making a parody of the heroine. But when I saw the timeskip, I was inspired to do a "Season 8" and treat Sookie's character with more respect. Sooric, of course, and Eric deserved a lot more attention for the tv series than it got.

This my first True Blood fic and the atmosphere is very different than what I'm used to writing so forgive me it comes off a little awkward sometimes. Since the story is canon complaint the Eric/Sookieness won't happen right away ... with the way their ship was left, that just wouldn't feel natural. But I accept the challenge! :) There may or may not be lemons. Not sure yet. But I'm keeping the option open! ;)

 ** _Constructive Criticizism/OCC warnings always welcome! :) This is my first True Blood fic so I'd much appreciate feedback or pointers! :)_**

* * *

 _Remembrance_

~~Sookie~~

Sookie Stackhouse stepped sluggishly into the doorway of her house, standing in front of it a moment as she overlooked it's insides listlessly. For a second she almost forget it was hers. Closing the door behind her, which she nearly forgot, the blonde walked listlessly upstairs. She ignored the disorganized clutter around the living room, the unpaid bills and taxes. She just headed up towards her bathroom.

Just as she was about to walk up the staircase, a dull ringing that was piercing to Sookie's exhausted ears cut through the eerie silence. The blonde fairy looked over at her house phone in the receiver, just staring at it blankly as a fitful mix of exhaustion and numbness siphoned through her. She wanted to talk to _no one_. Right she didn't think she was fit enough to even say words.

The phone ringed again. Too numb to care at this point, Sookie headed over to it slowly. She would've missed the call completely if she hadn't gotten it just on the last ring. "Hello?" Sookie said dully, her phone held to her ear half-heartedly.

No answer. A pained gasp and heavy breathing was her only response. " _Sookie!_ " Jessica Hampy's anguished voice flowed from the phone. _"Bill ... he's ... he's dead! He's really dead. I felt it."_

The raw grief emanating from Bill's red-headed progeny was almost too much for the far away, numbed shock stage Sookie had now entered. Still, she worked up some half-way decent response. "I know, sweetie. I was ... I was there."

 _"I can't believe he fucking did it. He really fucking did it."_ Jessica sounded hysterical with anger and sorrow. _"I know he said he'd die and I said I'd be fine, but now that it really ... to let the Hep V kill him like that ..."_ The red-head trailed off, her tone softer with sadness.

Sookie hesitated. It wasn't the Hep V that killed him, but a stake. The stake Sookie herself had failed to jam it in his heart as his last request. " ... It's what he wanted, Jessica." She answered softly, but her voice was more mechanic than reassuring. Vivid images of Bill exploding and the sad, aching love in his eyes flashed through her mind. Sookie closed her eyes painfully, feeling like she was reliving it all over again.

 _"Why?"_ The sharp, confused grief in that one simple question made it seem like the most important one in the world.

Drawn out of those traumatizing images, Sookie opened her eyes. Sympathy and grief hung heavily on her heart. Bill had died so Sookie could finally move on to someone else and learn to love differently; not in the tortured, doomed way she fallen in love so deeply with Bill but the safer, acceptable happiness with a human.

"He lived a long, full life. Almost two centuries of it. That was enough for Bill, y'know?" The blonde fairy began, by some miracle actually managing to sound gentle. "But he loved us, Jess. He really, really did. All he died wanting is for us to live ours."

Sookie would never tell Jessica the truth. It would easier for the red-head to think of his death as just a release of an unnaturally long life he had always despised. Jessica would never be able to understand the _real_ reason: that he had died to set Sookie free. Even now, heavy with that knowledge, Sookie didn't think she understood it entirely either.

Jessica sniffled on the line of the phone. _" ... I should've been there. I should've said goodbye to him when he ... I can't believe my wedding is the last time I'm gonna ever fucking see him, Sookie!"_ The young vampire sounded like she was getting hysterical again.

"Now Bill wouldn't have wanted you to see that and you know it." The blonde fairy said briskly. _"_ I thought that was supposed to be your big day. The 'happiest day of your life' ... and he was there for that. You coulda seen 'em for less." Sookie reminded her.

There was a pause on the line. Jessica's sniffling was starting to quiet. _"I'm glad Bill was there ... and I love Hoyt. I love 'em both."_ She admitted genuinely. _"But Sookie ... he's like my_ dad _, Sookie. I ain't that sure anymore how I'm supposed to get through this."_ Jessica confessed sadly.

"You got Hoyt. And you got me." The blonde told her as sincerely as she could. _Which is more than I can say for myself._ She thought privately. Truthfully she didn't think there was anything in the world right now that was enough to help her "get through this". But for Jessica ... that was different. She had someone. Sookie? She had already lost hers.

 _"Thanks, Sookie."_ Jessica said, sounding weak but grateful.

The brief flicker of life Sookie felt was starting to fade and she felt her mind detach again in it's haze of numbness. Suddenly she found it unbearable to talk anymore. "Now don't you fret. Hoyt's there. Go enjoy your honeymoon." The blonde fairy said, only able to keep her tone reassuring instead of blank through years of hiding her emotions when she caught a thought she wasn't supposed to.

 _"Some shitty honeymoon."_ Jessica remarked bitterly, her tone raw again with sorrow.

"It's what Bill would want." Sookie said simply.

She sometimes forgot how young Jessica still was. Granting her eternal life didn't take away the fact she was only nineteen - barely an adult and in a teenager's body. She had already lost her human family when she was turned. It would be especially hard for her to accept this. Still, Sookie believed in her, and believed in Hoyt.

 _"I'll try."_ The red-headed sounded sad, but nearly firm.

As the phone disconnected, the barest hint of a forced smile dropped off her face. Sookie stared blankly in front of her, still holding the phone to her ear. The pretenses of gentleness and acceptance she had given Jessica evaporated instantly and all that was left was a dull, numb pain that felt as if it was hollowing out her heart.

Setting the phone back on the receiver, the blonde fairy continued her grueling trek towards the upstairs bathroom. When she flicked on the light switch and looked in the mirror, Sookie finally got a good look at herself for the first time.

Her black dress, once as polished and shiny as ebony, was soaked with graveyard dirt. Blood covered it like a second fabric, tarnishing the once-beautiful article of clothing. Her arms, chest, and legs were stained with dried blood. Bill's blood. She had forgotten that. The reflection in the mirror was staring back at her with dead, dull eyes. It was a look that should've frightened her, if only she cared.

Bill's dying drive floated absently to her mind. _He said ... I couldn't be happy with anyone else with him around. That I had to let go. No big 'ole rejection. No leaving Bon Temps. No, he went the full extra fucking mile. He died. For me._ Sookie thought numbly, her expression still blank. Emotion tightened her chest, but she couldn't name which one it was.

It had been Bill's dying wish. You couldn't go against any person's dying wish, even Sookie and the love she felt for Bill. That had been what he wanted, just like she told Jessica. _It's what he wanted._ She told herself that over and over, like that was only thing out of this that mattered. Maybe it was.

Leaving behind the bathroom, Sookie crossed the hallway. She wandered up to the doorway of her bedroom, leaning against it's side as she stared at her bed. It had a thick quilt covering patterned with shades of blue and light green. Tiny, barely noticeable flowers dotted over it. It was neat, tasteful, and ordered. It looked so empty.

Faces flitted behind her eyes like a slow-moving whirlwind: Gran, Tara, Alcide, Sam, Terry. All these people, all these losses ... it all happened so fast. She could still remember them in front of her, smiling and exchanging every day small talk as she worked her shifts at Merlotte's diligently. She remembered when she used to come home to Gran's homemade cooking and when she was doted on by her parents before her memory of them had been tarnished forever.

She had never imagined in her most vivid nightmares that all of this would happen and so soon. There was just so much that changed for Sookie in only two years. _Everything_ had changed, if she was honest with herself. Sookie herself included. Was it really still the same life?

Sookie felt like she had lost more people this year than she had in her entire lifetime. All her closest friends and family were just snatched away from her in no time flat. And now Bill was added to that list too.

Bill Compton. The first man she had ever felt a connection to. The man she could be herself around, a privilege she struggled having with anyone thanks to her telepathy. She could never read _his_ mind, but it hadn't mattered to her then. He helped her embrace her telepathy. He made her believe, for the first time in her young life, she could have a future with someone.

Bill, through all his faults and beliefs he was darkness personified, had loved her with more strength and passion she had ever felt before. Sookie had never thought anyone could love her, not like that. But _he_ did. He saw her as a symbol of purity and light. Sookie was neither of these things. Not anymore. But Bill would look at her and just for a second ... he made her believe she still was.

Bill had been the first man she had slept with. The first she had experienced heartbreak. The first man she had loved with the ferocity equivalent to all the romantic novels she read. He had introduced her to a roller-coaster of emotion - not always of the good kind - but in a way she had craved it. Each was an experience. Sookie had always, for better or worse, felt alive with Bill.

Bill was her first _everything_. Now he was gone.

Sookie touched the edges of her bed. Sudden raw anguish ripped a hole through her numbness. Bill was really, _truly_ gone. A pool of blood in his coffin. She would never see him again, never be the object of his Southern gentlemen gestures or his bouts of polite kindness. She would never touch Bill again. He was a part of her life she would never get back.

The blonde fairy shook her head, her face screwed up in grief as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt more lonely than she had ever felt in her life. Tara, Alcide, Sam, and now Bill? It was just too much.

Tears rained down her face. Unable to fight back her agony anymore, Sookie threw herself on her bed and sobbed. Every loss she ever had floated to forefront of her mind again and she sobbed harder, burying her face in her pillow. Everyone was gone ... and Bill wasn't there to make it better. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

She cried herself to sleep that night, covered in Bill's blood and a heart that had broken and torn one too many times over.

* * *

~~Eric~~

Eric Northman walked down the steps to the Fangtasia basement, his stride languid and with a wry smirk on his face. Satisfaction and pride saturated his entire being, so strong it seemed to radiate off him. He had killed Mr. Gus and his men. Sookie was safe and so was Pam. The production of New Blood was all his, and most important of all ... Eric was no longer playing by other people's rules.

All in all, Eric considered this a _very_ good day.

As he was on the last couple steps, he caught sight of Pam as he expected. With an even greater sense of satisfaction, Sarah Newlin was with her. She was chained down in the basement again and Pam was standing in front of her. The blonde female vampire's lips were twisted in a sadistic smirk as she stared her down. Sarah, grimy and taut with fear, seemed to cower against her.

Pam grabbed the top of Sarah's chain. With a wicked gleam in her eye, Pam pushed it forcefully. Sarah yelped. Less than a millisecond, the blonde vampire used her super speed and appeared on the other side, shoving it again. Sarah screamed. Pam repeated the process and in no time she was moving Sarah violently back and forth as if she was a living ping pong ball.

Eric stopped on the last step, watching the display in amusement.

 _"Stop it! Stop it! Please, just stop! I'm getting dizzy!"_ Sarah Newlin squealed in distress. Pam stopped mid-push, her hand still on the chain. She smirked smugly, clearly savoring the fear in the other blonde's eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. _Pam_ ..." Eric butted in, walking over and stopping in front of Pam. "Now, now. No tampering with the product." He said in mock sternness, his lips curved in a smirk.

Pam studied him, her blue eyes darting over the dried blood encrusted on his clothes. Letting go of the chain and shoving it away (earning another distressed yelp from Sarah), she faced Eric with crossed arms. "Did you get rid of the bodies?"

"Oh, no one will be seeing them for a long, _long_ time ..." He confirmed meaningfully, smirking wider as he looked back on how he disposed them: dumping them in the nearby woods and setting them on fire conveniently by a lot of foliage. As for as anyone else was concerned, it was just another forest fire.

Pam smiled slowly, it's satisfaction and smugness mirroring her Maker's. "Good. Those fucking Yakomos were really starting to cramp my style."

"Mr. Gus's dead?" Sarah raised her head. "So your deal's off now, right? Does that mean ... maybe ... you'll let me go? Maybe ... help change my identity again?" She asked hesitantly, faint hope flooding into her tired eyes.

Eric and Pam exchanged an amused glance, both thinking the same thing. "Oh honey ..." Pam put her hands on Sarah's face, making her look into her eyes. "There's a difference between optimism and just fucking delusion." She chided in mock gentleness, smiling coldly. Sarah's face instantly dropped.

"But now that I'm back, let's go back to our little deal." Eric began, suddenly serious. Pam pulled away and the older vampire stood before Sarah. "We can let you go ... and you will be hunted. Dying your hair and changing your name won't hold them forever. It's either them or _us."_ He reiterated sternly. "I assume by now you've chosen?"

Sarah hung her head. "I chose ... _here_." The simple, short utterance was pained and full of humiliation.

Eric smiled. "Smart girl." He patted her on the shoulder condescendingly.

He had other uses for Sarah. Her blood may be in the process of already being synthesized, but he liked keeping her around as a _"just in case"._ He couldn't deny a part of it was revenge too. She was a pathetic leech who was involved in multiple crimes against vampires. As far as Eric was concerned, she was just bad as her gay prick husband that helped kill Nora. She deserved to suffer.

"Now that Gus is out of the way, we need to start our _business_ plan, Eric." Pam brought up, brisk again as they both pulled away from Sarah. "Gus already started his. He's drawing out synthesizing the blood. I say keep that, fuck everything else."

Eric considered that. He had to admit, business-wise, Gus's plan was genius. If a product was working but still faulty, it was just enough to keep making more money. He saw the privileges to keeping that. Still, Hep V was a terrible virus and he wouldn't wish what he went through permanently on most vampires. A small part of him almost felt bad. Just a small part of him.

"I've never been that patient ..." Eric said matter-of-factly.

"It makes the money. Who gives a shit." Pam remarked with brutal simplicity, rolling her eyes.

 _True._ Not caring enough to argue, the ancient vampire shrugged it off. "The synthesizing will take at most a year. That'll give us time to override the rest of Yakumo Corporation." Eric stated decisively.

Pam shrugged. "Their head honcho died. Once word spreads, they'll already be falling apart. They're just ripe and ready for take over."

"Yes, my dear Pam, ... but it's not that easy." The older blonde vampire responded meaningfully. "Gus is dead, but it's still his company. Hostile takeovers don't just happen overnight. And I'm certain there's still many things he didn't tell us." Eric elaborated. "So, Pam, we tread carefully. We fucked them up, but we need to fuck them up just a little bit more."

He couldn't explain it, but Eric just had a sense to keep his guard up. Killing Gus and his top men had been a reckless and in hindsight a rather dangerous move. Eric definitely didn't regret it - in all aspects this option worked the best for him - but he still couldn't ignore any possible consequences. This was a head of a huge company he just killed. There was no way anyone could come out of that completely unscathed.

"What about the blood?" Pam asked flatly. "We still need to know where that is. Don't tell me you just went off and killed Gus without knowing where the fuck he's synthesizing it." His progeny's expression was tense.

"I know where he's keeping it." The older vampire assured, looking away thoughtfully as his mind churned with his steps for his next move. Pam looked at him questioningly and he looked back. "But it's not here."

"What do you mean 'it's not here'?"

"What I mean is that Gus's trust with us got a little more colorful." Eric's look was serious. "He shipped everything related to the synthesizing project back to Dallas after Sookie showed up. I overheard it, with his men. He didn't want to risk us taking it. Clever. I'll give him that." The Viking vampire elaborated coolly.

"Well, _of course_ it's because of _Sookie_." Pam muttered in contempt, her tone low. "That piece of shit. I wish I ripped his throat out myself." She said more loudly, expression pissed.

"We're going to get it back." Eric assured firmly. "Next step in a hostile takeover, Pam ..." The ancient vampire began, trailing off as he smiled slowly at the outline of his next plan. "Infiltrate the inside, then scare the shit out of everyone there to submit." He described confidently.

"Sounds fun." Pam agreed with a smile. "But what are we gonna do with the baggage?" The younger blonde vampire asked, gesturing with her head to the still chained up Sarah.

Eric glanced at the pitiful woman briefly. "Load it up with the cargo?" He deadpanned.

 _"No!"_ Sarah protested. Her blue eyes were shot with misery.

"Hmm ... too heavy." Pam indulged, her lips curving mockingly. "We could let her rot, but that'd just stink up the place. Not to mention all the entertainment going to waste ... I really don't like being bored." His progeny drawled.

"That'd be a shame, wouldn't it?" Eric replied indifferently, his hard blue eyes fixed on the woman. She looked like she was on the verge of crying at this point. He truly had never seen anything so pathetic. "We'll keep her here. Ginger will keep her fed. I have other plans for her." Sarah raised her head at this, looking a mixture of frightened and questioning, but he looked back at Pam.

His progeny studied him cautiously a second. Sudden realization flashed in her eyes. "You mean ..." She trailed off, taking in Eric's confirming meaningful smile. Pam started to smile slowly. "That's fucking perfect, Eric."

 _"What?! What?!_ What are you doing to me?!" Sarah demanded shrilly, pulling at her chains as panic filled her face.

"Aw. You'll find out later, honeybunch." Pam said insincerely, her blue eyes bubbling with smug amusement. "I hope you enjoyed the walk we gave you earlier ... 'cause the last freedom you're _ever_ gonna fucking get." The younger blonde vampire said harshly, still smiling.

Sarah flinched, her mouth hanging open as she stared at them in shocked dismay. Tears started to sprout in her eyes again, worsening her already wet mascara. The woman looked so helpless and unbelievably pathetic, Eric actually pitied her a second but it was gone in a heartbeat. She was still a weak and hypocritical bitch.

Ignoring Sarah completely again, the Viking vampire looked back at his progeny. "Now. How about that roadtrip to Dallas?" Eric asked casually. Pam smiled and together they turned toward the basement steps.

" _Wait! Wait!"_ Sarah called in desperation.

Her voice echoed across the walls of the basement as Eric and Pam walked away. The last Eric heard was the faint crying of the poor woman until that too disappeared altogether.

* * *

~~Sookie~~

At eight a.m, Sookie was stepping blearily towards her kitchen. Her blonde hair was in a messy ponytail and she had thrown the first thing she saw on, which happened to be a plain white tee and pale orange short shorts. Sookie had finally found the energy to shower and wash Bill's blood off her, a process far more grueling than she imagined.

Her black dress and now her bedspread both needed to be washed. The only one she dimly cared about was the dress. _I need to wear it at Bill's funeral._ She thought absently. It wasn't the only black dress she had, but Sookie wanted that one because it made her feel closer to Bill.

Fiddling around a bit in the kitchen, catching with the faintest grimace her dirty dishes (She must do those later), Sookie set the coffee maker and made coffee. As the rhythmic humming sounds filled the kitchen, the blonde fairy overlooked her house for the first time since yesterday. Much needed to be organized, including cleaning the tables and washing the rest of her clothes. She had so much to clean, but the one thing she could appreciate now was that at least she was busy. It would at least save her from Bill's death and his funeral ...

She wasn't going to think about that.

Grabbing her coffee once it was done, Sookie's gaze caught something next to her. Piles of paperwork and bills littered the far end of her kitchen table, as oppressive and taunting as some of her worst enemies. Holding the mug of coffee in one hand, the blonde leaned over and plucked the first on the pile. A utility bill with a price of a hundred dollars.

Exhaustion funneled through Sookie. Not only cleaning, but _bills_. Unpaid, _late_ bills. _And it's not like I've gotten much from Bellefleurs's Bar lately ..._ Sookie thought sullenly. For the past couple weeks, she had hardly been showing up for her shifts. Sookie felt as if she spent her entire time since either spent moping, crying, or worrying about Bill instead of work. If she wasn't such a good friend with Arlene, she was certain she would've already been fired by now.

Not that she ever had much money. For most of her life, Sookie had just managed to make it by without falling into the poverty line. However, the bar's paychecks were at least adequate and she certainly hadn't had any of that right now. Sookie hadn't cared then and she scarcely cared now, but she had to do something soon.

Setting the overdo bills into another of dark corner of her nearly entirely stormy mind, Sookie sat down at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee quietly. She tried think of all the mundane things - wiping the floors, washing dishes, washing her clothes, cleaning counters. Anything but Bill's silently approaching funeral and the bills she couldn't afford.

And it might've worked too. Then there was a knock on the door.

When Sookie opened the door, it was her brother Jason. He was clad in his officer uniform, looking hard-wired and tense. He was looking out over the house, his gaze anxious and like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

The blonde fairy stared at her brother blankly, slightly surprised. She meant to address him, but words wouldn't come out. Jason looked at her and froze. Maybe it had been something in her expression. Maybe her body language. Her brother's face crumbled. A myriad of emotions passed through his brown eyes.

"Aw, _Sook_ ..." Jason reached out and hugged her. His voice was thick with sympathy and after a moment she got the feeling he was seriously trying to hug all the pain out of her. Sookie returned it, her mind far away. Jason didn't need to explain anything. She knew why he was here.

"I heard about Bill from Hoyt." The dark blonde mumbled against her shoulder. "I'm so fucking sorry, Sookie." He said as he pulled away, keeping his hands on her arms a moment.

Sookie paused, fighting back a tidal wave of emotion. She nodded briskly, then drew out of the doorway. "Why don't you come in." She told him softly. She didn't know whether or not she wanted company, but Sookie supposed she'd find out.

"It's nice to hear you and Hoyt are getting along again ..." Sookie mentioned as she closed the door, purposely ignoring his words on Bill.

Jason turned to her, his hands on his hips. "Ah, yeah. I mean, it's a little weird ... and he still don't remember much. But I think that might be alright." The dark blonde officer elaborated, a slight smile on his face.

Sookie forced a smile. In the midst of all this tragedy, at least a couple people have come out alright. Jason and Hoyt were once the closest friends she could ever imagine. She was glad to see her brother happy.

"How's Jessica?" The blonde fairy fished for as they made their way to the kitchen. She couldn't help but think back how distraught the young vampire had been last night.

Jason stiffened. "Hey, I don't gotta know everything! Hoyt ... that's-that's his job now. Jess and him are married now. Like they damn _should_ be." Her older brother responded defensively as he pointed at her, his look stern. "I ain't fucking going there again." He grumbled with crossed his arms, looking resolute.

Sookie paused at the coffee maker, gracing her brother with an exasperated look. "You're her _friend_ , Jason. Friends know each other's feelings and help them out, not go put'em to _bed_." The blonde clarified pointedly. "So, as a _friend_ , how's she holding?"

The dark blonde frowned a bit, embarrassment crossing his face as he caught his overreaction. "She's shaken up. Sounds like she's been crying a lot." He answered at last. "Hoyt's thinking of taking her someplace for the honeymoon, get her mind off things after the ... well, y'know." He said more lamely.

 _'The funeral'._ Sookie would've caught the last words as clearly as if Jason said it, even without telepathy. "That's a good idea. Sometimes you just gotta get out ... not be reminded." She said with more strain as she gripped the coffee pitcher. Loss over Bill hit her heart with enough force of a sledgehammer.

"Sook ..." Jason began, trailing off. She had her back turned to him, but his thoughts were transferring to her like she was living conductor. Normally Sookie tried to stay out of her family and her friend's heads, but she had just become so unraveled lately she lost the proper control and mental barriers to obstruct it.

Jason was worried. He was noticing how she was talking about anything but Bill and he was thinking that was proof she was taking it far worse than she wanted to show. He wasn't sure whether or not he should press the Bill topic. Underneath it all, something he was denying even to himself, he was scared this final loss after all this was too much for her to bear.

Jason would never know just how close he was to the truth.

"Want any coffee? I just got up a batch." Sookie asked with practiced casualness, reaching into the cabinet to pull out a mug as she held the coffee pitcher in her hand.

"No thanks." Jason said, sounding troubled. As Sookie closed the cabinet and put the pitcher back on the maker, she turned around only to be met with her older brother's concerned face. He was on the verge of saying something, she knew, but he was hesitating.

Sookie let out a quiet breath. She was trying her darnest not to hear Jason's turmoil, nearly all of which was about her. The process made her tired, in more ways than just exercising the mind. Bringing back some of her mental barriers with effort, Sookie sat in the kitchen chair and stared down at her coffee.

"The funeral's probably gonna be soon." The blonde fairy found herself saying. She cracked a smile. "Can't decide if it's gonna be night or day. Bill knew a whole bunch of people." Sookie remarked, trying to find humor in this. She wasn't sure if it came out right.

"Sookie ..." Jason rested his crossed arms on the table, sitting across from her with serious eyes. " ... What the hell happened last night?" Her brother asked in concern. She figured that was closest he could get could to _'What happened with Bill?'_

"Bill died." Sookie answered simply, a sad smile on her face as she looked at the table. "I was gonna use the light ball on him ... but I couldn't. It just didn't feel right. I couldn't give up who I was, not even for Bill." She told him honestly, raising her head. "So he had to be staked. Then he ... he died, in his old coffin in the cemetery." She finished with more of a quaver, her eyes wetting as she remembered the painful sight.

"Fuck." Jason said with feeling, shaking his head with a somber expression. "Why'd it gotta to be _you_? I mean, damn it I can't think of much worse than having to kill someone you love." The dark blonde officer admitted.

"Better than the Hep V catching him first." She reasoned, sounding more defensive than she intended.

If Bill refused to take the cure, then she still saw a stake as better than slowly languishing from the virus. The finishing result of it was truly an awful sight. Even with him choosing to die, she would never have wished that on him anymore than what he went through already.

"Doesn't mean it had to be you." Jason looked stubborn. "What about Eric? That motherfucker kills like it's swatting flies. You coulda got _him_ to do the dirty shit."

"Bill wanted to me to stop being a fairy. He knew I would've. He just wanted ... to set me free." Sookie answered regretfully, feeling a rush of guilt and grief as she remembered she couldn't do that for him. "I think he figured if he got killed by anyone ... it would've been an honor to be me." She murmured with a bittersweet smile, recalling Bill's everlasting picture of her as filled with good and purity.

Jason frowned, considering her words. Finally after a beat, he shook his head. "It still sounds fucked up to me."

 _"Jason."_ The blonde reprimanded, trying to sound firm. Instead, the effort puttered out and it just came out tired.

"But I, uh, guess it wouldn't have been easier either way." Jason acknowledged awkwardly, having to grace to look apologetic. He leaned closer to her from across the table, his face more sympathetic. "I really am sorry, Sook. I wish Bill didn't have to go out like that."

Sookie lowered her eyes, holding her coffee mug in her hands. Thoughts, filled with pain and regrets, swirled inside her. Faces of everyone she had lost flashed into her mind and the grief was just too much. She couldn't picture another word to Jason coming out her mouth right now. But, somehow, she found a way to surprise herself.

"Normally I'd go be talking to Tara or Alcide or Sam ... hoping they might wish it all away too. But I guess those aren't really options anymore, are they?" Sookie said with a sad smile as she looked up at her brother, her voice breaking as loneliness over her the people she loved pierced her.

"You can call Sam, can't ya?" Jason reminded her, a confused look on his face.

"It ain't the same." Sookie said matter-of-factly. Sam was somewhere far away, with his wife and their upcoming baby. Sookie was happy for him, but after everything that happened that cut deep too. She knew them ever being anything had long since passed, but she still wished he was here. He was one of the bestest friends she could ever hope for.

"Every time I think it can't get worse, something comes right up and bites hard." The blonde fairy had never intended to go this far on her feelings, but the floodgates were open and wouldn't close. "It feels like ... everyone's up and leaving, right when I need 'em most. But I'm still here." Sookie shook her head, her eyes welling with tears. "I'm just so fucking sick of it." She said in distress, tinged with bitterness.

Jason's eyes widened. "Whoa. Hold up."

The dark blonde officer rose from the chair and maneuvered himself to her side. Failing in stopping the tears from falling, Sookie stood up and buried her face in Jason's chest.

"Now that ain't true." Jason rubbed her back comfortingly when the blonde fairy started to cry quietly. Being Jason, his attempt was awkward but sincere. "Bill might've left ya ... but you still got your big brother." He reminded her earnestly.

Sookie sniffled. She pulled back to stare at her brother, tear strains on her face and more to come. "I don't know what I'd do without you or Arlene." She confessed, choked with emotion. She felt like they were all she had left.

"You ain't never gonna find out." Jason's expression was firm. "You're still gonna putting up with my bullshit a long time yet, even when you don't wanna." He said with more humor, but his eyes were serious.

"Right now ..." Sookie began, burying her face in brother's shirt again as her more tears came out. "I don't think I ever won't." She mumbled to him. It was the truth. At this point she would take Jason's irresponsible and womanizing ways and savor it with every ounce of love she could.

"Oh, you _will_." Jason's tone was meaningful. "Just wait til' I-"

"Don't ruin it." Sookie warned with feeling, his shirt shielding her slight smile.

They stood there for a minute, hugging in comforting silence. Sookie found for the first time since last night she felt a little bit better. Despite Jason's unorthodox personality and crude ways, she knew she could always count on him. The fairy hoped she never saw the day he was taken away from her too.

Eventually Sookie pulled herself back together. Wiping her eyes and the dried tears on her cheeks, the blonde fairy walked around the kitchen table and grabbed her coffee mug. It wasn't that warm anymore and was about half-full, but she never wasted a drink. Jason stood in front of her, one hand on the table as he watched her.

"How are things going with you and Bridgette?" Sookie asked conversationally, sipping her coffee.

Awkwardness flashed across Jason's face. "It's uh ... we're taking it real slow. It's really fuckin' weird. I still feel like I'm hitting on Hoyt's girl." He admitted uncomfortably. He looked away. "Shit. Why I always gotta be attracted to Hoyt's girlfriends?" He muttered in frustration, mostly to himself.

" _Jason_. Hoyt married _Jessica_." The blonde fairy reminded him as she gave him look, puncturing every word with meaning. She couldn't understand Jason's hesitance. The barrier was eliminated and without damage control. He was free to do whatever he wanted with Bridgette now.

"Yeah, I know. It's just ... you shouldn't wanna fuck your best friend's girl, even a ex one." Jason responded a bit guiltily, his brow furrowed. "I mean, isn't there a bro code or something for this shit?" He asked in frustration.

"If there is one, I sure as heck don't think it matters now." The blonde fairy responded reasonably. "It's not the same, Jason. But take it slow, if you wanna. Just not too slow you miss out." Sookie advised. She found it sweet her brother cared so much, but she didn't want him to miss a chance of happiness.

Jason frowned again, thinking. Finally he nodded. "Thanks, Sookie." He paused, studying his sister thoughtfully. "Hey, aren't you working at the Bellefleur's bar tonight?" He asked out of the blue, as if that suddenly only occurred to him now (which, knowing him, it had).

Instantly some of Sookie's returning vigor deflated. "I wouldn't know. Hadn't been working in weeks." She admitted blandly, drinking her coffee to spare her from looking Jason in the eye.

Her brother looked startled. "The _fuck_?! Arlene wouldn't fire you!"

"I've been skipping out on a lot of my shifts. I really _should_ be fired." She clarified matter-of-factly. She didn't feel as bad as she probably should've - that was self-pity and grief still talking - but she was anxious. Anxious about all those bills.

"Well, she better not fire you!" Jason was outraged. "With all the monkey shit you've been dragging yourself in lately?! That's more than enough reason to get an excuse." The dark blonde remarked bluntly. "You know, you saved her fucking ass." He declared meaningfully with a stern look, pointing at her.

"I'll come down there soon. Ask her myself." Sookie reassured, firmly shutting down Jason before his big brother complex could rear more of it's ugly head. "Hopefully I'm still employed. Lord knows I need the money." She said with feeling. Now that she _wasn't_ understating.

Her brother let out a breath, nodding as he slowly regained control over his hyperness. It was here Sookie remembered he was wearing his officer outfit. The front of his black shirt was stained from her tears. She studied him thoughtfully. "Don't ya have police work to do?" She finally asked.

Jason's eyes widened. _"Fuck!_ I'm supposed to be there helping Andy drill the new officers!" He started to move towards the door, then stiffened suddenly. He quickly turned back around. "Which I'll drop like a motherfucker if you need me to stay." He said with feeling as he pointed at her, his gaze serious.

Sookie managed a amused, albeit weak smile. "One of us Stackhouses needs to show up for work. Both would send Gran rolling in her grave." The blonde fairy joked. She gave her brother a grateful look. "Thanks, Jason, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Sookie nodded.

Her brother let out a long breath. "Right. See you later, Sook." Jason started jogging back towards the door. "Shit! Andy's gonna kill me ..." Sookie heard her brother's last nervous, frustrated mutters as he tore open the door and bolted out with a decisive shut.

After Jason had left, Sookie looked back at her coffee. It was gone. When she put the mug back in the sink, she caught the dirty dishes and was reminded yet again how much cleaning she left to do. But it was better than nothing. It was better than being left alone with her thoughts.

The blonde fairy looked over at her pile of bills - all adding up to a whopping $1500 (which she only had a quarter of in pocket, half if you included what was in the bank) and suddenly she felt more tired than ever. How she was getting out of this debt, she had no clue. She really did have to talk to Arlene. She only hoped that she at least still had a source of income.

 _And then there's Bill funeral ... I might have to take a shift off anyway._ Sookie reflected with another ache. Taking off another shift would mean less money, but somehow her dire financial situation was not nearly as important to her as the loss of Bill. Sookie would have to go yet _another_ funeral. Maybe even today. Say goodbye to him forever.

But she wasn't going to think about that.

* * *

~~Eric~~

Eric moved purposely from the Fangtasia basement, Pam at his side. Their flight to Dallas on Anubis Air Airlines was already booked and was ready for take-off in the next four hours. Their luggage was already backed and soon they were going to retrieve it before they reached the airport. Fangtasia was still closed so Eric had no worry about the business in his absence.

Sarah was quieter today. When they bid her farewell the other night, she had scarcely complained. This satisfied Eric. The more resigned Sarah was, the easier she'd be to manage. It'd also be easier for Ginger since Eric could not definitely say how long him and Pam will be gone. Ginger, despite her perverse charm and loyalty, was not the brightest light. It was best any task given to her was not too complicated.

Eric saw Ginger seated behind the bar, wiping the counter and blaring the TV that was drumming lazily in the background. She was wearing a low V-neck white halter, exposing the tops of her cleavage and exposing some of her mid-drift. It would've looked nice if not for below: a short skirt dotted with thick neon yellow and brown stripes clashing angrily along with the long, neon red leggings.

When she saw the two approach, she smiled brightly at them. Dropping the cloth, she maneuvered herself around the counter. "Hey. So are y'all ready for your trip?" She asked cheerfully, one of her hands on the counter and another on our hip.

"Yes, we are." Eric quirked a brow at her, noting her much cheerful attitude the past couple of days. Not that he needed to be told why. "Sadly, Pam and I may be away for a little while. We're entrusting Sarah's security to you."

"You mean that blonde girl in the chains?" Ginger asked, her face scrunching up a bit.

"She's all yours." Pam said with crossed arms, looking bored.

"It's very important that you keep her safe. Remember to feed her. Sate her ... _basic_ human needs." Eric said with grave seriousness, putting his hand on her shoulders. He fixed his blue gaze on her intently. "Do you understand me?"

"She's part of our business plan so don't fuck it up." His progeny pitched more impatiently, pinning her with a warning stare.

Eric didn't take his eyes off the Fangtasia fangbanger. She was looking between them questioningly. _"Do you understand?"_ He prompted again, lining every word with meaning as he looked at her severely.

Ginger nodded, her face filling with intrigue. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll have her taken care of _real_ good for y'all." She vowed with feeling, her expression earnest and determined.

Eric smirked slowly. "Good ... I trust you, Ginger." He answered smoothly.

Ginger's eyes lighted with happiness. "I won't fucking let you down, Eric!" She continued on fervently, ecstatic.

The blonde Viking sobered, intensifying his stare as he drew her gaze perfectly. He watched as her gaze unfocused. "You will tell no one where Sarah is. Under _any_ circumstance, she will be kept secret. You'll never release her chains and conduct all her feeding sessions _privately_." Eric said in no uncertain terms.

The Fangtasia waitress nodded numbly. "Right ... I don't know nothin'." She answered in a daze.

"Good girl." The ancient vampire replied dryly, taking his hands off her shoulders.

Ginger blinked, her gaze refocusing from the glamour and looking slightly startled. In a heartbeat she flashed that happy-go-lucky smile back again. "Have a nice trip!"

Both vampires smiled and started heading towards the door. Suddenly a loud gasp erupted from Ginger. Eric and Pam ignored it. More gasping came and the Fangtasia groupie started hitting the counter to draw their attention. " _Shit_! _Look_! _Look_!" Ginger exclaimed frantically.

Annoyance ripped through the ancient vampire. He turned, preparing to snap at the woman. She was pointing at the TV, her eyes wide. Eric's gaze flitted in the direction for a second, then did an impressive double-take as he registered what had snagged Ginger's attention. Even Pam looked surprised.

Simone Harveway, a 500-year old vampire that had once had connections to the Authority and somehow survived it's destruction, was on TV. She was dressed in a sharp red-and-white suit and straight, shiny brunette hair rolling in waves down her shoulders. It was clear she had become the new news reporter from the AVL.

But what distracted him now was not her new thriving career, but something entirely different.

 _"William Compton, the author of 'And God Has Bled' and Vampire King of Louisiana, has been reported to have died last night, succumbing to the lethal vampire illness Hep V._ " Simone recited professionally. _"His funeral is said to take place tonight at eight and the vampire community is devastated by his loss."_

"So he really fucking did it." Pam remarked. Her tone was even, the only emotion even being perceived faint contempt and her features were lined with disinterest. She glanced at Eric. "Pussy." She said curtly, looking utterly unimpressed.

"He was your friend, wasn't he?" Ginger asked. Her hands were clasped and held in front of her face, wearing a sympathetic and almost sad look as she stared at the TV.

"We walked in the same circles. Doesn't make us friends." Pam answered matter-of-factly. She paused, putting her hand on her hip. "I never liked that self-loathing, fanged care bear prick anyhow." She said dismissively.

Eric said nothing, expression somber. While he couldn't say he'd ever been particularly close to Bill, he didn't see it as black-and-white as his progeny. Bill had, in his own way, held honor and that was something Eric had always appreciated. He remembered their rivalry and the many times they fought together. At least one point in these two years he had called him a friend.

They hadn't agreed on much. The involvement he had in society's war against vampires when he forced them to bomb the True Blood factories wasn't something Eric forgot nor what he did to them as Billith. But as the blonde vampire remembered Bill's reason to die, emotion for the fellow vampire's death stirred in him.

It wasn't sadness. It wasn't loss. Even now Eric couldn't say he missed him. No, it was _respect_. He respected Bill and his reason to die. That alone made him honor his death.

" ... He had reason to die. You should honor it." The blonde Viking told his progeny seriously, his tone quiet but firm. His eyes were still fixed unblinkingly on the TV.

" _Come on_ , Eric." The younger blonde responded, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "You saw him in that the basement. If offing yourself for no fucking reason is supposed to be honorable, then it sure as shit shouldn't be by us vampires." Pam said incredulously.

The ancient vampire rushed Pam with his superior speed. She only had time to blink as Eric pinned her against the counter, his arms on both sides of her. Ginger screamed her piercing scream, but he ignored her. Eric loomed over his progeny with cold blue eyes. "Godric died too, on his own volition. Because he lost faith in his afterlife. Does that make him any less honorable?" Anger churned inside him. "Was that for _no fucking reason_ , Pam?"

Despite the clear danger emanating from her maker, the younger blonde worked out a strong reply. "He lived _two thousand years,_ Eric. Bill didn't even live two centuries." Pam argued sharply. "Some vampires can't handle eternity forever. Whoop-de-fucking do. But Bill still looks like a two-bit pussy compared to _Godric_."

Eric stared into her face a moment, judging her sincerity. His progeny's eyes were fierce and defensive, though slightly fearful. Finally the blonde Viking pulled back. Pam straightened, readjusting her rumpled outfit mutinously. Ginger composed herself, but still looked startled as her eyes darted between them.

" ... He had a reason, Pam." Eric repeated, this time more resignedly. His progeny shot him a sharp look, as if she was momentarily tempted to argue, but then looked away and went back to straightening her clothes.

Eric quieted again, his thoughts flowing elsewhere. He couldn't help but think about Sookie and the night he had told her to understand Bill's decision to die. _She must be in great pain ..._ He reflected, feeling a pull of sympathy and regret. He hadn't enjoyed telling Sookie to let Bill die. He knew how much she loved him. But after Bill talked to him and convinced him to do it, he had found it the right choice in the end.

 _No matter what grief she's going through ... I believe Bill did the right thing._ The Viking vampire thought, certain of it. Still, he felt overwhelming pity for the fairy. Eric had grown to particularly dislike seeing Sookie in pain over the years, though he didn't like to admit it much. With the circumstances of Bill's death, he couldn't imagine how lonely and heart-broken she feels right now.

"Eric?" Pam prompted questioningly, looking nearly concerned.

Straight-faced and composed again, Eric straightened assertively. "Re-schedule the flight for Anubis for tomorrow." The ancient vampire declared, looking his progeny dead in the eye.

The female vampire's jaw nearly dropped, her blue eyes alight with shock. "What? _Why?!"_ She demanded in outrage.

Eric was already turning around, walking away from the two women. Pam was following after him. "Don't tell me you're fucking going there. We got better things to do go visit some dead puddle of blood and throw flowers on him." The blonde argued in distaste, her heels click clocking on the floor. "Do _not_ go there, Eric-"

 _"Pamela!"_ Eric called to her sharply, his voice raised in anger as he stopped and glared at his progeny. Pam stopped instantly, her body tightening instinctively in fear and submission. The ancient vampire's fierce stare didn't wither. "Re-schedule the flight." He reiterated in finality, warning in his voice that he would not say it again.

Dismay filled Pam's face, but Eric wasted not a second more. Trusting that his progeny would listen, the Viking vampire turned on his heel and strutted out of Fangtasia.

Pam and Ginger watched their master as he was leaving. Pam had her arms crossed, her expression filled with an intense disapproval and annoyance she openly displayed now that his back was turned. Ginger just looked a bit puzzled, if not curious.

"Does he have _any_ idea how hard is to re-schedule an Anubis Airline private jet at the last minute?" Pam said in disgust as she stared after where Eric left, her mouth set in a hard and displeased line.

Ginger put her hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm sure Eric's still gonna keep up with that deal you and him been working on." The woman offered reassuringly. "He ain't gonna leave you up all high and dry."

Pam's expression didn't change. "Fuck off, Ginger."

* * *

~~Sookie~~

Sookie emerged into the grassy clearing, halting a league from the rows upon rows of lawn chairs leading towards the wooden soapbox where she wouldn't immediately be noticed. Dusk hung over the air as murmurs and whispers filled her ears. Sookie swept her gaze over the group of Bon Temps residents, absorbing every familiar face or sign of grief with a strange disconnection.

It had turned out Bill's funeral had been immediate. No more had a day has passed and there was already a crowd of people, sitting in front of Reverend Daniels as he prepared to do the funeral sermon (vampire or otherwise). It was a sizable crowd, but not extreme. Only five or seven vampires were present. Sookie figured Bill's book revealing the truth of the True Blood bombing made few vampires keen to pay their respects.

Sookie had managed to salvage her black dress as much as she could on short notice, though it didn't look nearly as nice as glossy. Her hair was curled in long blonde ringlets down her shoulders and she looked surprisingly presentable for such a sad occasion. You wouldn't think she'd been covered in blood crying herself to sleep just last night. Even the strain around her eyes was concealed with mascara and eyeliner.

Seizing up motivation, Sookie walked slowly towards the concession. Her friend Arlene immediately noticed her, calling to her with a wave of her hand to a seat between her and Jessica. The blonde fairy made her way over, stepping carefully between the rows. Keith, Arlene's vampire boyfriend, was with her and nodded to her.

Almost as soon as the blonde sat down, Arlene ambushed her with a hug. _"_ Aw, sweet pea. _I'm so sorry_." The red-headed woman said with deep sympathy. She pulled away enough for Sookie to see her face, the woman's eyes with bright with pain. "You know, this year has been such a shit sandwich for you." She went on feelingly, rubbing her arm with one hand comfortingly.

Sookie gave a weak smile. Arlene was never one for subtlety and not everything she said came out right, but right now the fairy couldn't care less about being nitpicky. "Thank you for coming. It would've meant a lot to Bill."

"Of course! Wouldn't have missed it for the world." The red-head answered unquestionably. Her features were soft with sincerity.

The blonde fairy smiled softly, then pulled away and turned her attention to her right. Jessica was sitting slightly hunched over, leaning into Hoyt. He had his arm wrapped around her, holding her firmly. The vampire had a darkly stained tissue in her hand and when she glanced over at Sookie, she could see her blue eyes were lined with blood.

Sookie's expression softened. "How you doing, honey?" She asked softly, managing to keep her voice gentle as she gave the best attempt she could to keep the smile on her face.

Jessica pulled away from a Hoyt just enough to acknowledge her more. " ... Been better." She admitted ruefully. She dabbed at her eyes with the tissue, but the sign of blood tears didn't seem to want to leave.

 _I know._ The blonde thought understandingly, feeling a stab of pity for the young vampire. The dull grief of Bill's passing was as if if she been pierced through the heart by glass, glass that broke into shards inside it and spread with no hope of removal. It hurt so much she was sometimes almost numb to it. It was too much emotion for her to register.

Sookie gently brushed her hand through the girl's hair. " ... It'll be better once it's over." The fairy said reassuringly.

As the red-head looked up at her with grateful eyes, Sookie realized she truly believed that was true. Jessica would get through this, whether from inside her or through Hoyt's companionship or both. Sookie wasn't sure if she could say the same for herself - right now that was boundary she couldn't cross - but she'd show a brave face for Jessica.

Movement alerted Sookie. Reverend Daniels was shuffling up towards the podium. Hushes sounded across the clearing and the small batch of people fell silent, waiting patiently for the reverend to speak. Sookie looked up at the man, tiredness siphoning through her as she fought to brace herself for this emotional roller-coaster. She was grateful though. It was bold of Reverend Daniels to preach for a vampire, especially after Bill's revealing book.

As Reverend Daniels went into his sermon, highlighting the event that all brought him here and going into the typical religious routine of Heaven, Hell, and God's will. Sookie smiled sadly. She imagined how Bill would feel, hearing his name being associated with God's mercy and being sent to Heaven. Bill had never thought he was anything other than damned.

Dull pain lanced through Sookie again, tried as might to listen to Reverend Daniel's touching words. _I hope that ... after everything Bill did, he really did go to Heaven. He had such a good heart. I hope ... God forgave him. Lord knows he never forgave himself._ The blonde fairy couldn't help thinking, wishing that from the bottom of her heart.

"Now to give some words ... Sheriff Andy Bellefleur." The Reverend introduced, stepping back and away from the podium as he gestured with his arm. Surprise shot through Sookie at this. The burly sheriff had stood behind him, moving slowly up to the front. Discomfort was creased across his face.

 _'God, why am I here ... The last place in the world I'm supposed to goddamn be ... the fuck am I even supposed to say?!'_

Andy's overwhelming mixed feelings punctured through Sookie's mental fields to lightning rod beneath, so strongly it even hurt a little. Images of a couple teenagers and then Andy discovering their bodies assaulted her. The blonde halfing deflated a bit, resigned understanding befalling her. Andy was still tortured by Jessica's draining of them and wasn't sure whether or not he should be here.

Andy cleared his throat, drawing her attention out of his head. He was standing at the podium, surveying the crowd tensely. " ... Good evenin'. What happened to Bill Compton is, uh, a tragedy to the community." To Andy's credit, despite his inner uncertainty, he sounded sincere. He paused, letting out a breath. "I'll be honest. Vampire Bill and I ... we've never been that close. We were blood, but ... blood don't always mean everything." Andy admitted, his head lowered and a dark look on his face. "But what happened to him with Hep V ... I'd never wish going out that way on anyone. God knows he wasn't perfect ... but he was a good man, Bill. For a vampire." He finished lamely, sounding grudging but honest.

Andy would never truly be fond of Bill. He would never be a big fan of vampires after what happened to his daughters, but he knew well enough to know it was prejudice talking and rationally he couldn't condemn all vampires. In that way, his eulogy was honest. Sookie knew all this, just from his thoughts. He respected Bill at least, personal feelings aside. Sookie couldn't possibly agree with this. She hated prejudice, but she appreciated Andy for trying. Lesser men wouldn't have.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Reverend Daniels said, smiling approvingly.

Andy gave a curt nod, still looking vaguely uncomfortable, then shuffled awkwardly away from the podium to stand in the back again. Reverend Daniels turned back to the crowd. "Anyone else?" He prompted expectantly.

Sookie braced herself, desperately trying to clear her thoughts from the invasion of other people's as she prepared to stand up. The idea of doing another eulogy was far from appealing. Her last one with her Gran hadn't gone that well. She tried to remember the good times with Bill, but the hurt still brought her to a dark place. She knew there was no way she wouldn't though. People deserved to know how special Bill had been.

"It's okay, Sookie." Jessica's less trembly voice spoke to her, derailing her from her mission. Sookie glanced back at her in surprise. The young vampire nodded reassuringly, the effect less than convincing due to the red stains on her cheeks, but sincere all the same. "I'll go."

"You don't have to." Sookie responded quickly on instinct, shaking her head as she eyed her understandingly. It took a lot of strength to get up and speak for a dead loved one. If it was too difficult for you, you never had to endure it.

Jessica shook her head immediately. "No, no I do. He was my maker." She insisted fervently.

Hoyt, with his arm around her, rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. "You don't have too, Jess. Vampire Bill already knew all he needed to. If it it's too hard ..." Her husband told her gently, concern in his brown eyes.

"I need to, Hoyt. I owe it to Bill." Jessica reiterated, a resoluteness gathering to her features. With a couple more sniffles, she wiped the blood stains off her face as best as she could. She refocused on Hoyt, smiling at him softly. "I'll be okay." She reassured.

Hoyt still looked worried, but made no protests. Sookie still stared at her with sympathy, but wasn't one to stand in the way of what a person thought was their duty. Flashing the two of them a strained smile, Jessica rose among the crowd and picked her way through the rows. She made her away slowly but determinedly, not even using her vampire speed.

The red-head sniffled, wiping her face one more time as she faced the crowd. "Bill was my maker. When he turned me, I didn't ... I didn't get much. Who I was or how to feel, let alone how to be a vampire. I-I wasn't sure ... if this was what I wanted to be." She admitted ruefully, lowering her eyes. "I didn't appreciate him enough, always taking things for granted. But he was always there for me, y'know? Even when he was at his worst." She reminisced, blood tears starting to gather at her eyes. "He just ... taught so much. He was like a father to me. My _only_ father. And I'll miss him _so_ fucking much."

The young vampire choked on the last words, her emotion getting the better of her as a blood tear trailed down her face. Sookie watched sympathetically, touched and feeling sad for her all at the same time. Jessica excused herself then, moving away from the podium with a sniffle as she wiped her tears and walked back to the rows.

When Jessica sat back down in her seat next to her, Sookie put her hand on top of hers. "That was beautiful, Jessica. Bill would've loved it." She told in all earnestness, forcing a comforting smile. Jessica looked at her gratefully, but it was clear her state of mind was still frazzled. Tears slid down her face and she let out a quiet sob. Hoyt wrapped his arms her in silent comfort.

"Is there anyone else who would like to say a few words?" Reverend Daniels reiterated, his dark gaze sweeping over them.

Sookie looked back at the podium. Her time had come. Steeling herself, the blonde fairy stood up slowly. Feelings of grief yet still with that odd sense of numbness crept up on her, but on the bright side the numbness made it easier for her to move. Thoughts collided into her from her friends - Arlene, Jason, even Lafayette - all drenched in feelings of pity and love for her.

 _'Oh, Sookie ... I'm so sorry!'_

 _'Why the fuck does everything bad happen to her? Sook deserves better than this.'_

 _'Oh shit ... that goddamn vampire done fucked her up.'_

The intensity of her friends' thoughts signaled to her furiously, blending together with the thoughts of the strangers into one overwhelming headache. Sookie stubbornly blocked it out. She couldn't make a scene like she had with Gran's because of her telepathy. She refused to.

In steps that seemed way too long, the blonde fairy was finally behind the podium, somewhat proud of herself that she made her journey without cracking her poker face. Sookie paused in front of the crowd, her mind drawing a blank. At least of any thoughts that were her own. There was so much to be said about Bill. Too much for her rather extensive knowledge of the English language. Where would she even begin?

At last, Sookie cracked a very small smile. "Bill would've been blown away at all these people. 'Cause that's kind of the person he was. He never thought much of himself. Never thought anyone _should_." She began matter-of-factly. "He never thought he was human ... but he was more human than any vampire I ever met. He had such a huge heart. I wish ... he could've died seeing how special he really was." Sookie admitted genuinely, regret pricking her. She sucked in a breath, raising her head as she felt her eyes water. "Things didn't work out between us the way I thought ... but I'm glad I met him. He changed my whole life. I'll miss him. I will. But I think he's happier where he is." She stated sadly.

Her own words hurt more than she imagined and it had hurt pretty awful. The idea that Bill was happier dead ... that was so tragically sad to her, that his life had such little meaning in anything he did. Bill had made mistakes. Lord knows, she knew. But he could've fought harder to live. To redeem himself for it, at least more than he had. His Christian values told her anyone was worth forgiveness if they could change. Bill didn't have to die. He didn't have to die because-

 _No. Don't go there, Sookie. It was Bill's dying wish. You hafta respect that._ The blonde fairy berated herself firmly, shutting down her train of thought immediately before it went somewhere forbidden. You honor a person's last wish no matter what it was. She wasn't raised up to go against something like that.

Selectively omitting her traitorous thoughts, Sookie regrouped herself and looked back at her audience. She plastered a smile on her face, blinking away the tears in her eyes before nodding gratefully. A swarm of thoughts assaulted her as she made her way back to her seat - pity mostly and condolences. There was those stray thoughts (none from her friend's thank the lord) that thought she was exaggerating over Bill and that hadn't been that great. It was only her personal promise to not make a scene this time that stopped her from lashing out from those ignorant people. The frustration just festered quietly.

Reverend Daniels talked a little more about Bill and laying him to rest, but the funeral was starting to draw to a close. It wasn't soon enough. By the time it was ending, Sookie was exhausted and and several mental layers of overworked. Her friends' thoughts pulsed strongly, too much to fully block out at times. It was nice they cared, but she didn't really want pity. It didn't make them feel better - or her.

Sookie was practically numb when Arlene sprung up a conversation with her at very end, which she only kept up out of politeness. Finally Arlene hugged her tightly, uttering words of sympathy and encouragement that she'll make it through this before pulling away and leaving with Keith. The blonde fairy gave her goodbyes to Jessica, Hoyt, and Layafette before watching them depart. A part of her was guiltily grateful. She was too miserable to deal with too many thoughts right now.

The rest of funeral guests were up as well, leaving to go back home. Only a few stayed to clean up after the funeral. Sookie stood, about to leave, then tensed slightly. A burning sensation crawled up the back of her spine. She felt eyes on her. Intense eyes, as if they were searing a hole through her.

Sookie frowned, looking around. There was no thoughts to tell her where it was coming from. The blonde halfing followed her intuition and after a moment, it lead her towards a withered tree on the left behind her, encased in shadows. She tried to get a better look, but people milled back and forth in front of her, blocking the view.

"Sook!"

Distracted, the blonde fairy jerked her head back the other way. Jason was pushing his way way through a throng of people, heading towards her. Her older brother paused in front of her briefly, a worried expression stamped on his face before he wordlessly embraced her. Sookie returned it, startled but not unwilling.

Jason pulled back first. "That was real good, what you said up there, Sookie. I get how shitty all this is for ya." Her older brother acknowledged sympathetically, his brown eyes etched with understanding.

"It's shitty for all of us. I ain't the only one missing Bill." Sookie couldn't help but say, more on reflex than actual conviction. An image of Jessica flashed through her mind and she remembered it was true.

"Yeah, I know. Still ... you've been too much lately, Sook. You deserve a fucking break once and while." Jason told her with feeling, looking genuinely frustrated at all this. Suddenly her brother's lit up with an idea. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Tell ya what. I'll sleep over at your place tonight. We'll hang out and watch a couple movies or something, just you and me. Like we used to." He proposed, throwing out his hands.

Sookie smiled at brother's determination. "Aw, that's sweet of you, Jason. But I think I kinda want stick it out myself tonight." She declined kindly, too tired for any companionship tonight but appreciative of the sentiment.

Her brother looked doubtful, even a little disappointed. "You sure that's a good idea, Sook? I mean, you shouldn't be alone right now." The dark blonde voiced in concern.

 _Alone time is exactly what I need right now, Jason._ Sookie thought tiredly, nearly sighing at her brother's ignorance. It wasn't him. It was her. After this funeral, she couldn't handle actively blocking out her brother's thoughts all night. Quiet almost terrified her. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts nearly as much, but it sure beat the alternative.

"I'll be fine, Jason. Quit all that worryin'." Sookie told him in half-hearted sternness.

"You want me to least walk you home?" Her brother was not the listening type.

Sookie shook her head, forcing a smile she hoped was reassuring. "I can think I can make it myself, thanks. I'll call you later." The blonde fairy told him as genuinely as she could, already getting ready to walk away.

Her older brother didn't look that comforted, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, sure. I'll stop by tomorrow, Sook."

A dim sense of fond exasperation pierced Sookie. Her brother was always unfailingly stubborn. She nodded in defeat, smiling more genuinely this time. Jason hovered a moment in limbo, then went back the way he had came. He patted her shoulder comfortingly one more time as he walked past her, heading back to his truck.

Sookie watched him go, a burst of affection for her brother despite the sadness hanging over in a dark cloud. Remembering the strange feeling from earlier, the blonde fairy glanced back towards that withered tree. It was in open view to her now, no one obscuring it. No one was there.

Bafflement plagued Sookie. _Now I know for darn sure someone was there!_ The blonde thought with certainty, not deterred by the absence of thoughts. However, she was too weary to pursue it and too numb to care. All she wanted to do was go home, away from people and this funeral. If only it could distance her from thoughts of Bill too.

Tiredness dragging at her heels, Sookie began her trek home alone. A fleeting thought of that feeling of someone watching her crossed her mind again. Had it been a vampire maybe?

She must've imagined it.

* * *

~~Eric~~

Eric watched intently from the shadows as the people rose from the rows, moving out of the concession. Some of them were in large clusters, conversing while others were spread out and on their way home. _Hmm ... it's smaller than I imagined._ The ancient vampire thought absently, feeling just the barest amount of surprise. Bill Compton had been the King of Louisiana once. The title alone should've garnered it more attention. It was almost sad for a former King.

Eric had missed nearly Bill Compton's entire funeral. Truth to be told, he was glad of it. He wasn't comfortable at funerals. It was full of crying and sentimentality, neither of which he usually had patience for. Like his progeny Pam, he would never be caught dead in one. Even the act of showing up seemed too much, all adding up to truly startling fact he actually had.

But it wasn't here for Bill or himself or any of the sentimental bullshit attached to these events. He was here for Sookie.

Sheltered by the tree and shadows, thankfully not in plain view, Eric sought out the crowd cautiously for the familiar blonde. He found her, conversing with a red-headed woman, Lafayette, and Bill's progeny.

A dim sense of relief hit him. He was glad to see Sookie wasn't alone. From his acute vampire vision, she didn't seem happy. Her smiles were forced and she looked exhausted. That was to be expected, of course. He was just simply appreciative of the fact she still had support.

Eric hesitated, uncharacteristically uncertain suddenly. He had come to see if Sookie needed someone and clearly she didn't. Her friends were doing that job for him. However, he knew Sookie well enough to know Bill's death hit her deeper than she would ever care to admit to anyone. He couldn't help but feel it wouldn't right of him to not at least offer a merit of comfort, though he wasn't sure why he still felt that way. There wasn't much he could do for her at this point.

 _This must be very difficult for her. If there was but one more person to offer her more solace, then I suppose at the end it would be worth it._ Eric reasoned, shoving away his personal doubts. The fairy was in too much grief at the moment. He couldn't leave Sookie so easily, as tempting as it may be to shrug off that duty to her friends and stay out of her life for her own good as he promised.

Sookie stiffened, turning to look in his general direction with a frown on her face. The Viking vampire tensed just a degree or two, worried she'd seen him through the crowd of people. Normally he would've already approached her, but he didn't want to be seen. There was too many people. He didn't want it to be public knowledge he actually showed up at funeral. His pride just wouldn't have it.

With a bout of shameless relief, Sookie's irritating brother took her attention away from him. Eric watched as the two siblings hugged and started talking. The ancient vampire relaxed again, his ice-blue eyes resting intently on Sookie under Jason's concerned look. Her brother may be useless, but Eric could grudgingly commend the fact he was there for her.

 _I must go before I'm noticed. Pam would never hear the end of it._ Eric thought with feeling, expression meaningful. He wasn't keen of garnering any attention here. He had a reputation to upkeep and he would not contradict that. Perhaps in private with Sookie, but certainly not here. He'll talk to Sookie and check on her soon when she was alone, but only then. No sooner.

Eric fixed his gaze on Sookie one last time, then whisked away from the tree in vamp speed, gone as if had never been there.

* * *

~~Sookie~~

Sookie trudged through the green field, leaving behind the funeral behind her and just a couple meters shy of the dirt road she had to cross before making it home. She hadn't needed to drive all the way out with her truck this time around. Bill's funeral had been organized just outside his former home (soon to by Jessica and Hoyt's) and by extension, hers. Spending his funeral in the place he had lived (or unlived) in, a place she had spent so much time in ... what was one more heartache, right?

Sadness nagged at Sookie like a hunger pain. The night was going to be a long, long one. Everything reminded her of Bill. Now she was going to be alone with that, in a big house filled with memories of a one too many number of people who had came and gone.

She used to be more optimistic. _'Think of the good memories, not how they ended'_ Sookie always used to say. She would've slapped herself for thinking this way, but after a year like this she just didn't feel strong enough right now to find that Sookie. She felt like that Sookie was in Lost  & Found and she couldn't even care enough to go looking in it.

"Sookie."

A familiar, husky voice called to her. Surprise shoot through Sookie and she turned around, seeing the large and imposing form of Eric standing a short way behind her. The blonde fairy was speechless. The two stared at each other a moment. The ancient vampire was solemn. There was no question as to why he was here. The empathy in his eyes said it all.

Not quite able to explain her actions except for the fact she felt suddenly overwhelmed, Sookie jogged the short distance between them and hugged him. Eric returned the embrace unquestionably, one hand holding her head gently while his other arm kept her close. Silence passed between them. Sookie relished it, pressed against his still chest. She hadn't realized until then how much she had taken hugs for granted all day.

"I heard what happened to Bill. I'm sorry." Eric told her quietly.

"I'm just coming back from the funeral. It was awful." Sookie murmured into his shoulder, her face buried in his leather jacket.

Eric ran his hand softly through her blonde threshes. " ... I was there." He answered knowingly.

Shock fell over the blonde fairy. She raised her head off his shoulder, moving to get a better look at his face. "You did that? For Bill?" She said in quiet disbelief, touched. She had never expected that from Eric. It just didn't seem like his kind of a scene.

Eric ran a hand down her face, gazing at her intensely. Gentleness gathered in his eyes. " ... I did it for _you_." The blonde-haired vampire corrected factually, meaning in his voice.

Her Eric intuition hadn't been that far off the mark. She didn't know what to think about that though. " ... But I didn't see you." She could only utter that sentence, her tone low but laced with bafflement. Had Eric been those eyes on her she sensed?

"It's best you didn't. Funerals are not ... quite were my aptitude lies." He responded, just a faint note of discomfort in his frankness. "I haven't been to one in over a thousand years."

Unexpectedly, a flicker of amusement erupted in the fairy. Sookie smiled weakly. "Big bad, scary Eric Northman at a funeral ... who'd da thunk it?" She said good-humoredly, finding that genuinely funny. Eric just wasn't the sentimental type.

Eric smiled at her amusedly. "No one, I assure you. As far as anyone else goes, I was never there."

She knew Eric sure as heck wasn't joking, which was a funny thought by itself. He was just so darn proud. Memories of the last conversation between them floated through her mind. Some of the humor she felt got hit by a wet blanket. "You knew why Bill wanted to die, didn't you?"

The question was more rhetoric, but Eric answered it anyway. " ... Yes, I knew." He confirmed quietly, his expression solemn again.

Confusion siphoned through Sookie. She remembered how Eric had tried to get her to understand Bill's decision and if he had knew the whole story, including how Bill died so she could move on, how had that made sense to him? It wouldn't to most people, she thought. "And you were just okay with it?" She asked in bewilderment.

Eric paused, his expression unreadable. " ... I believe Bill died thinking he was doing what was best for you and in that way, his choice was worth respect. It was not my place." The blonde vampire justified seriously.

That didn't really answer her question. Sookie let go of Eric fully, going back a step. "So what's that mean? That you _agreed_ with him?" She specified, tilting her head up at him as she wrinkled her nose at him. A weight settled in her stomach. She didn't want that answer to be yes.

The Viking vampire studied her. His gaze intensified again, but whatever emotion behind it was again lost to her. " ... Do you?" He countered.

Apparently Eric and straight answers weren't friends at the moment. Funnily enough, this time it was all right with her.

Eric was waiting. Sookie allowed herself to ponder that question. _Did_ she agree with Bill? Her initial reaction had been a whopping fuck no, but that was when it hadn't been complicated. The more Bill explained, the more mixed she felt. She hadn't known anymore whether to cry moved tears or punch him in the face. She had felt like one of those armadillos you found in the middle of the road. Rolled into a ball, trying to defend itself. Not that the little guy knew from what.

"I don't know what I think." Sookie admitted.

Eric said nothing. He had a look on him like he was trying to dissect everything she really thought. Good luck with that. Finally the ancient vampire's interrogative stare loosened by a smolder. He moved aside, glancing at her. "Allow me to walk you home." He said quietly.

Sookie nodded numbly, achingly relieved Eric hadn't pressed further that loaded question she wasn't sure she wanted to think on. They walked side by side, closing the distance in the field and heading out into the road. Eric didn't speak again and neither did Sookie. The silence easily seemed unnerving, but after the funeral and her overworked mental shields Sookie drank it down like a glass of cool water.

Eric was at her shoulder, his cool form purposely brushing against her from time to time. His stoic reassurance made her feel better. Sookie knew how at sea Eric felt when faced with the wide range of human emotions. Approaching it or being around it did not come naturally to him, but when he cared, he did care. Sookie knew he did the best with what he was given.

The walk home had been too short for Sookie's taste. The blonde fairy stared at her old house blankly, a pull of aversion in her gut but she choked it down. Home, sweet home.

Eric was glancing at her intently. " ... Do you need anything?" He said carefully.

"Honestly ..." Sookie looked back at Viking vampire with tired eyes. "I ain't that sure I know how to answer that question even if I _did_."

The blonde-haired vampire nodded slightly, lowering his gaze as an expression of pity lined the planes of his face. He looked back at her. "I am sorry this had to happen to you. You've endured much grief. If it means anything ... I wish I could have spared you of it."

 _Not enough, I guess. Because he still fucking died._ Eric's words were was as sweet as could be, but Sookie couldn't help the stray thought. The ancient vampire had confirmed nothing on his personal viewpoints of why Bill died, but the thought of Eric agreeing with Bill getting her "normal life" by his death was still there in the back of her mind. It tore her up.

Bill had been so certain she could love again only by his death. She had accepted he believed that, but did Eric too? Was she really that hopeless and pathetic of a woman?

" _Sookie_." Eric's suddenly meaningful voice made her almost jump. Had he sensed her emotions? "Do not give into your anguish. You are much stronger than that. Few humans would still be left standing after your tribulations and as long as I've lived, I know this. Don't underestimate yourself." He declared forcefully, a stern look in his eyes.

The blonde fairy's chest felt like it had caved in. Okay. She was certain now she had at least transmitted a spark to him because what Eric just said was too damn on point. Tears blurred her eyes. It was beautiful of Eric to have so much faith in her. She didn't know where he got it from. Right now she didn't think she could beat her woes off with a stick.

Eric's gaze followed her eyes to the rest of her face, acutely noticing her watery eyes. For a fleeting moment he didn't look like he knew what to do with it, but then he stepped forward. A cool hand framed her left cheek. He smiled softly. "Bill's sacrifice was for your happiness. Be happy, Miss Stackhouse." He wiped a stray tear with his thumb. "For all our sakes."

Sookie was speechless at the genuine sincerity in his eyes, touched deep inside her. Before she could even speak, Eric stepped back and the cold contact of his hand was lost. "I must go now." He announced suddenly, tone quiet.

Disbelief hit Sookie. _You go to all this trouble, say something sweet like that, and then you just leave?_ The blonde fairy thought incredulously. She bit her lip. "Why don't you come inside?" She requested, her voice firmer than she would've expected.

Eric paused. "... Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse." She swore, somewhere inside those three words, there was a tinge of sadness to it.

 _Hell no._ The halfing thought with vehemence. He wasn't going to _'Goodnight, Miss Stackhouse'_ her this time. Not _tonight_. Sookie looked at him beseechingly. "Please, Eric. Stay." Her own tone sounded pathetically needy, but the overwhelming tide of grief and fear collided into her then like a multiple collision. Tears wetted her eyes again. "I ... I don't wanna be alone tonight." She admitted in distress, her voice trembling.

She couldn't. After losing Bill, nothing terrified her more than being alone with her thoughts ... or the thoughts of others.

* * *

~~Eric~~

The salty scent of tears drifted towards his nostrils again. Eric stared into Sookie's desperate face, surprised in numerous ways at her admission. He would've thought he had heard wrong, but his vampire hearing was too uncanny for that.

 _She asked me to stay the night._

The ancient vampire couldn't have expected that. Sookie didn't need him. At least not the way she once had. Yet here she was, begging for him to stay.

Conflict moved restlessly in his chest. He _shouldn't_ stay. After all the trouble Bill had caused Sookie during the Billith crisis, Eric had promised himself to stay out of her life and protect her from the dark side of the supernatural, the side that was his life and the one he could never share with her - for her sake. So she could get her life back. And he was turning into fucking Bill Compton as he thought this ... but Sookie deserved better than what he could offer her.

Every part of Eric's conscience told him to leave and never see her again. Last time he had stood in front of this house with her, that had been exactly what was going through his mind. Eric hadn't expected to be here again. But the way Sookie was looking at him now ... frail and vulnerable, her big brown eyes pleading and watery ... it called to a part of him he often forgot he had.

 _How can I refuse?_ The blonde-haired vampire thought resignedly. He couldn't this time. Not with Sookie looking at him like that. She was suffering too much and if his companionship alleviated it, even for one night, then who he was to deny her?

He could practically see Bill waggling his finger and lecturing him somewhere beyond the grave, but at this point Eric could safely say he didn't give a fuck.

 _Just this once. This last time._ Eric vowed to himself, shoving the prick of sadness immediately away before giving it the chance to take over. He had come to terms with this choice a long time ago. He wasn't going to be sentimental now.

The tall vampire gazed at Sookie a moment longer, giving a slight dip of his head to show he agreed. Sookie seemed to rein in just a pinch of her emotions and turned back to her house. Eric followed her wordlessly towards the porch, watching as the blonde fairy jammed her key into the door and opened it. She glanced back at him, then stepped inside. Eric followed, closing the door behind him.

Sookie headed for the kitchen. Eric went after her more slowly, surveying the living room and the staircase. It looked particularly tidy and well-kept and judging from the strong stench of bleach and disinfectants, she had only just recently cleaned (quite determinedly at that). The Viking vampire could only assume she had been stress-cleaning. He recalled she used to do that a lot.

The kitchen, however, was another story. The kitchen table was littered with paperwork and dozens of envelops, covering up at least half of the table. Eric quirked his brow at this. Well. Someone hadn't balanced their time.

"I don't have any True Blood." Sookie had the refrigerator open, her head inside. She closed it again and looked back at him. " 'Course, not that that's a huge mystery." She remarked, sounding a little embarrassed over her force of habit.

Eric didn't blink. "I already ate." From poor, pathetic Sarah Newlin, only for the fact that she was a bitch. He glanced back at the kitchen table. "I see the financial side of life is going nicely." The large vampire deadpanned, gesturing to the stack of papers.

Sookie snorted. "You kidding? I get any more bills on my doorstep, I can swim in 'em." She remarked cynically. She walked over the table and flopped down in the seat. She grabbed a handful in her hands, reading them over absently. "Late and unpaid, the whole of bunch of them. And I haven't been going to work lately. I don't know how I'm gonna fork up the $1500." She said in dismay, looking tired.

"$1500?" Eric said flatly, trying not to sound too unimpressed. A thousand-five hundred was nothing to him. He could cough up in a second. It was too easy to forgot sometimes how poor Sookie was.

The blonde fairy sighed. "Guess I'm gonna start doing double-shifts again at Bellefleur's. Not gonna put off the late fees though." She declared in marked reluctance. She raised her eyes back at Eric sadly. "I've just been so ... lately ..." She trailed away, looking regretful at first and then finally just settling on exhaustion.

Eric caught this. He sobered. " ... You've been under a great deal." He justified seriously.

Sookie just gave him a look. "Try telling that story to my bill collectors." She said pointedly.

 _Fair enough._ The Viking vampire conceded. Still, he couldn't help but pity the beautiful halfling. Lately it seemed as if the whole world had decided to band against her and punish her for no good reason. Greedy, pretentious assholes looking for money couldn't begin to understand what she had went through.

"I guess I should be asking what _you've_ been up to." She tossed her bills back on the table. The blonde was looking faintly apologetic. "Sorry. I don't mean to talk about myself much. Don't wanna yap your ears off all night with my petty 'ole problems."

"My ears can handle a lot." Eric remarked, making it sound like a literal statement rather than reassurance. The sentiment was there nonetheless. Sookie's problems were the least petty out of all theirs right now.

The blonde fairy paused. " ... So what have you been doin'? I feel like we haven't really stopped and talked in a coon's age." She pressed, forcing a friendly smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

The Viking vampire wasn't one for small talk, but he got the sense Sookie wanted some sort of distraction so he decided to indulge her.

"Oh, you know. Business transactions, hostile takeovers. Gets a bit dull." Eric replied dryly, not too keen on discussing his recent actions with Sarah Newlin, the New Blood or his conflict with Gus. He was more focused on Sookie's emotional state than casual catch-up.

Sookie smiled just a bit more. "Sounds like torture." She responded just as sarcastically, though her the tone was more playful.

Eric smirked. " ... In a sense." He answered cryptically, remembering Sarah Newlin still chained and being kept like livestock in Fangtasia's basement. Glee rose in his chest. Oh, how he loved his dark sense of humor.

"So those people you're talking business with ... were they those goons back at Fangtasia?" Sookie asked. The ancient vampire tensed a muscle. The blonde fairy looked questioning. " 'Cause it's looking me like they're an awful lot of trouble."

 _More than you're aware._ The blonde-haired vampire thought solemnly, thinking back at Gus's secret Yakuza assault on Sookie before Eric offed him personally ... and he didn't think his problems ended there. "Yes, they were. No more concern need be wasted on them, however. Our business contract has been terminated." He said evenly.

"Well, _there's_ a surprise." The pretty blonde said drily, rolling her eyes. "What happened?"

The ancient vampire thought his next words out. " ... Conflict of interest. I decided my energies were best spent elsewhere." Eric told her matter-of-factly. Telling Sookie Gus and his men tried to kill her right under her nose would've been undesirable at best. No point burdening her with that knowledge.

"Why?" Sookie looked genuinely curious.

The blonde vampire hardened. "Gus of Yakomo Corporation was greedy and unscrupulous, ruled by paranoia and avarice. Whatever contract we had, he was not worthy of it and deserved whatever I gave him." Water could've frozen over from Eric's cold voice. He rested his blue eyes on Sookie intently. "If you knew what he had intended, you would agree."

The pretty halfling was silent, studying his face thoughtfully. There was a cautiousness to her eyes. " ... Oh, I already believe it. I got the whole nasty rainbow through his thoughts." She admitted with more casualness. Questions still hung off her, but she did not voice them.

Eric let out an unneeded breath. "It is better this way. I've never been one to share." He said with feeling.

"So you went all Lone Wolf with starting another business." She summed up, nodding her head.

Disdain followed through the vampire. He very nearly scowled. Instead, Eric looked at her severely. "Please don't compare me to a wolf." He said in finality. To this day he hadn't managed to shake off his contempt for those fleabags.

"Lone Ranger?" Sookie offered, her exhausted demeanor lightened by another bout of amusement. Eric couldn't help a smile. "I'm happy for you. Getting the cure and trying to make the most of it. Good luck with all that." The blonde fairy said sincerely. Their gazes held each other a moment, then she stood up. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

To say that simple statement sent a shock through Eric was an understatement. A thousand years on his side and he could not hide it completely. " ... Please. Take your time." The ancient vampire finally managed even enough. Graphic images of Sookie in a shower and a certain memory close to that swarmed in his headspace, but he controlled it. It was not the time.

"Will you still be here after?" The halfling asked, her voice surprisingly small.

Yet again, she had surprised him. Sookie was looking him with naked, vulnerable hope. He could still see that same desperate, yearning desire for companionship sparking in her innocent brown eyes. The sight pierced Eric's heart more than he could admit. Was she truly that terrified of being left by herself?

 _Oh, Bill ... if only you could see what you reduced her to._ Eric thought meaningfully. For a moment, the Viking vampire pondered if what Bill did truly was right. Sookie may deserve a better life than with vampires, but she certainly didn't deserve this either. It astounded Eric the feelings she still roused in him, even after all this.

Eric dipped his head. "Of course."

The knot of tension in the fae's shoulders visibly loosened. Relief flashed in her eyes and she gave Eric a weak smile before turning and heading upstairs. The ancient vampire's gaze on her didn't shift until she was completely out of sight.

The Viking sat in his chair without budging. His mind was a hornet nest of turmoil. _Why did Sookie call me here tonight? What is she expecting of me?_ He thought, intensely needing to know the answer to that. It wasn't like her to demand him to stay this long. He hadn't prepared for it, yet here he was. What was she thinking? What was it she wanted Eric to do for her?

The blonde-haired vampire's frustration boiled over inside. He glanced back at the table, seeing the haphazard jumble of late papers and bills. His deceptively neutral mask became softer, the clarity of her rough situation appealing to him again. Those answers were not within himself ... but he supposed he would get them sooner rather than later.

 _ **####**_

Eric leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom, his imposing form nearly taking up the whole doorway. His eyes followed Sookie as she came out of the bathroom, her blonde hair combed and freshly blowdried. She scurried around, tidying up a few things in her room. She was dressed in a fluffy pink bathrobe with white pajama pants patterned in small blue flowers. The whole scene looked relaxed and rather domestic.

It was the polar opposite of how he felt. Questions gnawed at him like bloodlust and while Eric always saw his unemotional demeanor as his greatest feature, they were sorely testing it. It had been a long time since he'd seen Sookie like this. Relaxed and comfortable around him. The last time he had been in this room with her nearly as long. It stirred memories Eric tried often not to think about, but repression wasn't working it's typical charm. And it was _fucking setting him on edge_.

"Thanks for still being here, Eric. I know it's a bother." Sookie spoke gratefully, back turned to him as she put away a couple books.

Mixed emotions fought over a response, but the Viking vampire kept his neutral level. "I'm not bothered, Sookie." Bullshit. Eric _was_ bothered, but it had nothing to do with her and everything to do with himself.

The blonde vampire's attention shot up in spikes. Sookie stripped off her bathrobe and hung up on a hook on the bathroom door, giving an impressive angle of her clavicle. She wore a faded gray spaghetti strap top, showing off her sun-kissed shoulders. Eric's eyes smoldered, the urge to just sink his fangs into her and take her right, then, and there.

 _Fuck me._ Eric thought angrily, suppressing a low growl for his likely very misplaced arousal. He was ashamed he didn't have better control of himself, today of all days. _It's this fucking room. Everything we did in it ... it's a poison._ The blonde thought near-viciously. He had obviously lingered too long.

The Viking vampire was very close to regretting letting Sookie talk him into coming inside, but he realized he just couldn't bring himself to. Sookie needed company. In a rare situation as of late, she actually needed him. The fact he didn't like being exposed to his feelings he carefully built a wall around paled in comparison to the blonde fairy's grief. It wasn't about him and he had never intended it to be so.

Eric relaxed, that reminder calming him once more. "Sookie. " He began gently. The blonde fairy was sitting on the edge of the bed now, looking up at him. He walked closer, but stopped a couple feet from the bed for respectful distance. "What is it you wish of me?" He asked in sincerity, his blue eyes never leaving her face.

He no longer cared what Sookie's answer was. Eric would be willing to make love to her or hold her or both if that's what it took to give her comfort. He'd do whatever she asked of him.

Sookie watched him, her expression a million miles away. "Just ... stay." The blonde halfling said simply, her voice a little wobbly. She patted the other side of her bed, looking up at the ancient vampire meaningfully.

Eric did not need further elaboration. He strode over to that side, pausing on precedent just to make she was okay with it before he slipped in beside her. Sookie started to wiggle closer to him. The vampire overrode her efforts, snaking an arm around her shoulders and encasing her around his side. Sookie laid on his shoulder, one hand on his chest. Eric leaned his head against the top of hers, closing his eyes in bliss as her scent of sunlight and honey wafted to his nostrils.

Sookie did not speak for several minutes. She was wide awake though, her expression a mask. Eric waited.

" ... Bill died in his coffin." The blonde fae broke the silence, her voice listless.

No surprise flickered in the Viking vampire. He had a hunch she'd bring up Bill again, but Eric didn't dare try mention it himself. Sookie would open up if and when she was comfortable. He had been fine with either. "Tell me." Eric prompted, running his fingers absently through her blonde locks.

"It was his old one, back when he was human. He wanted it to come full circle, I guess." Sookie went on sadly. "He staked himself before things could get real hairy."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Wise choice. The Hep V virus is languishing and extremely excruciating. I'd even decree it one of the most effective brands of torture." Eric said matter-of-factly. Feeling Sookie stiffen in his arms, the blonde vampire gently gripped her chin to look at him. "Stakes are more merciful. His death was relatively painless." He declared meaningfully.

Sookie didn't look too convinced. She lowered her eyes. "It was supposed to be me. I should've been the one to kill him." She remarked, her voice choking up a little.

Eric let go of her chin, gracing her with an unimpressed expression. "... What a strange thing, human grief and it's capacity for bullshit. Has delusion already started?" The blonde-haired vampire said with an edge, unable to help but point out the obvious logic holes.

The fairy hit his chest, though otherwise didn't move. He didn't feel it. "This isn't funny, Eric!" She muttered bitterly.

"If it was, I would be laughing." Eric said bluntly, nearly as irritated by this direction in the discussion as she was. "You had no obligation for a hand in Bill's death. Your part was played when you made peace with it. _That_ is all." The ancient vampire justified in no uncertain terms, blue gaze hard.

The blonde fairy was quiet. " ... You ain't getting it." She mumbled into his leather jacket, her voice sounding depressed even without being muffled. Finally she raised her head to look at him, her brown eyes guilty and conflicting. "Bill _asked_ me to kill him, Eric."

That gave Eric pause. He certainly hadn't expected that. It took a moment for him to have a proper reaction, surprised as he was. Recovery was much colorful. Disbelief and confusion was set aflame, sparking inside a deep pit of comforting anger. There was so many words wanting to roll from his tongue, he didn't even know where to begin.

"Now why the _fuck_ would he do it?" Eric said, his normally neutral tone much harsher now. His actual reply came out much more simplistic than the snarling soliloquies running through his mind.

Sookie sat up on the bed, which Eric echoed. She was looking at him tiredly. "It was his dying wish. He _wanted_ me to. I couldn't very well just-"

"I don't give a shit what Bill wanted." The blonde vampire's tone was brutal, his ice-blue eyes flaming. Was she truly trying to make excuses for this? "He had to right to be cured or meet the True Death. He had no right making you the perpetrator. If he was so eager to die, he could've been a real fucking vampire and fry in the sun or stake himself. There could've been a million other ways rather than you. It was _not_ your obligation and that he made it feel so is debasing."

Eric just couldn't quell the rage at this. Bill had said he was doing everything for Sookie. The older vampire had believed him and then he threw this shit brick. What pissed him off nearly as much was that he couldn't even confront him over it. If Bill was still alive, Eric was certain he'd rip out both of Compton's fangs personally and give them to Pam as earrings.

Sookie looked thoroughly alarmed. "It wasn't like that, Eric! He was doing it for me. He was trying to-"

"If he was doing it for you, then he would've left you _out_ of it." The ancient vampire growled, expression meaningful. "His choice to die afflicted you enough. To kill him personally, even at his behest, would _traumatize_ you and Bill'd be a fool not to know this. There is no excuse." Eric said point-blank, stern. He refused to indulge such idiocy.

The blonde fairy was quiet now. Those words must've hit a nerve. "... You sound like Jason." She said in a heavy sigh, weariness in her brown eyes.

"Then even a Thistledown for Brains can see it. What Bill did to you was abominable."

Sookie snorted, a quiet scoff escaping her. A hint of mockery peeking through. It was gone nearly as quickly as it came, her exhausted mental state returning. "It ain't that simple, Eric. And I'd be happy to explain _why_ if you let me get a word in edgewise!" She stated, a sharpness to her voice as she gave him a look.

Eric repressed a growl ready to rumble in his chest. If it was anymore excuses justifying killing a man she loved when there were plenty other choices, he didn't want to listen. He settled into a disgruntled quiet though, for Sookie's sake.

Taking his moody silence as the closest agreement she could get, the blonde fairy let out a bracing breath. "I wasn't just gonna stake Bill. It was my light ... I can make a orb. Kinda like a mini-supernova. Not sure if you already knew about it or not, but it'd kill any vampire on sight." She revealed.

The Viking vampire perked up slightly, having in fact not known about this. However, he was in no mood to feed his eccentric curiosity. "Fascinating. In what way does this have anything to do with Bill?" He questioned, his disinterest obvious.

"Well, it's got a price tag. I don't have the full fairy blood so anytime I use it, that's it. I'm all dried up. No more glowy hands, blasts, heck even telepathy. Just ... plain old Sookie." The blonde elaborated, shaking her head with almost rueful smile.

This time she had his rapt attention. "You're saying after you use this power, you become human?" Eric prompted.

" _More_ , at least. Can't change my DNA anymore than I can change the weather, but ... regular." The blonde fairy confirmed, an almost wistful note to her voice. Her expression darkened again. "Bill wanted me to use it on 'em so I wouldn't have to be chased for my mind-reading or hunted down for my blood. Nip the whole vampire crack thing in the bud too." Sookie explained, looking back at Eric sadly. "Bill was doing it for me ... or at least he thought he was."

Eric was silent, his anger subsiding a bit. His feelings were mixed now to say the least. On the one hand, the Viking vampire could see why Bill thought that way. He was tired of Sookie in danger because of her abilities and her blood just as much. They've both had to defend her countless times because of it. And while Sookie had a positively mouth-watering scent, Eric could go without it. She didn't need anymore vampires in her life, including himself and Bill.

Then there was the other hand. He still wasn't sure if any of that excused Bill forcing her to personally kill him. It's not like any of this wasn't without other options. There was also another reason ... one that made Eric very indignant and a little slighted at the possibility of opposal.

"It was not Bill's choice." Eric addressed, calmer now but with no less conviction. He glanced back at Sookie. "His word is not an edict. What you do or don't do with your power is your business alone and for Bill to take advantage of that as a death wish is still a low blow all in itself." The blonde-haired Viking remarked honestly.

Sookie didn't say anything. She just lowered her eyes, staring down at her thighs as if anything was more interesting than looking at him. Eric watched this with typical impassiveness, but inside his mind was a storm. That other reason of the ancient vampire was worming to the surface. He hesitated to say it though. There was no telling how Sookie would react to that one.

Fuck it. He was nothing if not straightforward.

"Besides ..." Eric began sitting on the edge of the bed, looking away as he legs were slung off it. "To strip away your powers and everything fae, you'd essentially be stripping away a part of you. And I quite like that part of you." He admitted, his seriousness getting a dose of casual towards the end.

Sookie let out a scoff. " Well, _of course_. That's the fairy blood talkin'."

"No, Sookie, it's you." Eric responded, his blue eyes intent on her. "Your fairy lineage is a part of who you are. Your gifts should be seen as a blessing, not a curse. To take that away from you limits you when you should be limitless. Rejecting the very fiber of you. If you ask me ... that doesn't sound much for you at all." He stated meaningfully.

The blonde fairy gazed at him, all sorts of emotions clashing across her face. "That's why I couldn't do it. I mean, sure, my fairy side's gotten me into trouble plenty and a lotta times I just want to scrub it all clean, but it's still who I am. I can't change who I am." Sookie said with certainty, shaking her head. "It's funny. I spent all this time, wanting to be normal, feeling like what I can do is some big huge curse ... but then in that one moment, I just couldn't see my life without it." She admitted, sounding a little surprised despite herself.

Eric smiled slowly. Satisfaction thrummed throughout his being. Oh, how he had longed to hear that confession from Sookie. That there was nothing about her she truly felt ashamed of. He had never understand how the outside world manipulated her into the domestic normalcy bullshit so many humans settled for. Sookie had always been above that, even when she didn't know it.

"I remember you said once that a part of me was happy with the way I was. Fairy Sookie. I guess you were right on that." Sookie said almost reluctantly, as if she didn't want to give him the credit.

"I'm always right." Eric said matter-of-factly, inside pleased. A confession not only to herself, but to him was another bonus.

"Not really." Sookie told him, sounding just as sure.

The ancient vampire smiled affectionately, amused. A pause lengthened between the two of them. Eric's mind detached again. The information of Bill's death and Sookie's part in it ran in circles among his thoughts.

"... I was aware of why Bill matched to his death. What I was not aware of is how he involved you, and that part I cannot tolerate. Even if, in his disease-riddled mental state, he somehow found it beneficial to you." Eric proclaimed solemnly, frank.

In beliefs and lifestyle, Eric and Bill had agreed on nothing. On the topic of Sookie, Eric found he agreed with him a lot more. Bill dying to free Sookie had his consent simply because Sookie _would_ be better off without Bill. She deserved to move on and look for a better life. Making Sookie kill him however was entirely unnecessary. If he had been Bill, that wouldn't have even been an option to him.

Sookie avoided his eyes. "Not like it matters anyway. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill him." The blonde fairy said, her voice choked up. Tears started to well in her eyes, shaking her head as if trying to shake it off.

Pity reawaked in the ancient vampire. Every time he reunited with Sookie, she was crying it seemed. Eric scooted towards the middle of the bed again, reaching for Sookie. The blonde fairy made it easier through him, throwing herself at him and finally allowing herself to sob in his chest. Eric held her head, one arm gently around her as she let it all out.

He wasn't sure quite sure how long it took, but eventually Sookie's crying lessened into quiet sobs. This was when he chose to speak. "I'm sorry Bill made you try to kill him. If I had known, I would've done it myself." The tall blonde confessed quietly.

" ... He's _gone_ , Eric." The blonde said in raw grief between sobs.

"Shhh ..." Eric shushed her tenderly. The ancient vampire leaned back in the bed slowly, holding Sookie gently with him. The distressed halfling was plopped down on his chest again, similar to the position they had been in before. She was still crying softly. He ran his hand and up down her back lightly, an attempt at reassurance.

Moments passed. Sookie's sobs had died, settling on sniffles. Wetness soaked Eric's jacket through the shirt to the skin, but he didn't mind. " ... Thanks, Eric. For being here when I need a friend. I don't gotta a lot of those left." She murmured, honest gratitude to her tone.

"It was no trouble." Eric responded. He knew now with a certainty that his choice to stay hadn't been a mistake. Sookie had needed companionship tonight. Few others would've taken it to the level he did.

"No." Sookie didn't seem like she agreed with his dismissal. "You never had to. You could've just left and do whatever it is you do. You tried to cure Bill, you helped save Arlene shot up with Hep V. Even after I rescinded your invitation and everything else before that." The blonde fairy brought up, sincerity in her voice.

"Well, I care about you." The blonde-haired vampire answered simply, meaningful all the same.

The blonde fairy was curiously quiet. " ... I know you do." She said at last, an uninterpretable note to her voice even for him. She snuggled closer to him, her grip tightening. "I just wish I coulda cared a little more." The halfling murmured sadly, just as much to herself as to him.

Eric tensed automatically. He wondered if he was imagining the implications to that. "I don't believe I follow." He replied warily, his blue gaze on her unblinking.

Sookie let out a soft sigh. Her breath tickled his neck. "You were different after you got your memory back. Kinder. Doing always these sweet things for me and I never gave so much as a thought. Even after our time together ... I never really did." The blonde fairy confessed, regret in her voice.

The Viking vampire stiffened. He knew this. He knew Sookie has hardly thought about him for a while. He had made peace with that. Why was it that hearing that from her out loud still _hurt_? Frustration hit Eric. That actually _hurt_ him? There was no reason for it. He had already known this.

"Where is this coming from?" Eric questioned, a sharper edge to his voice.

"Just ... things." Sookie answered noncommittally, sounding very small. "I feel like I owe you an apology. You've done a lot for me, Eric, and I haven't really done shit. Slamming doors in your face sure don't count. Honestly I'm not sure I even to deserve to have you be here ... but I'm glad you are." The blonde fairy said earnestly. She lowered her head. "I guess I'm just selfish like that."

Eric's expression was a cold mask, hiding everything he felt inside. Emotions stormed through his chest. They were saying a million things. That Sookie shouldn't feel guilty as he no longer blamed her for her decision to leave him or that he didn't need to be coddled like he couldn't handle a simple rejection. It played on all levels of his empathy as well as his pride.

" ... My visit here wasn't with the intention to walk down Memory Lane, Sookie." Eric said curtly, unsure how to respond to her bringing this up after all this time.

Sookie shook her head slightly, still resting it on his chest. "Just lemme say it. After what you did tonight, I think it's the least I could do." She answered graciously, sounding stubborn. Eric was not happy about this at all. The blonde fairy burrowed deeper into him. "I'm sorry, Eric. For ... _everything_."

Her voice sounded so sincere and apologetic he couldn't keep up the unemotional mask. Eric stared at her intensely, feeling rising to his face. The memory of the day Sookie left him and Bill came to the forefront of his mind, reopening the wound he had personally sown shut. It pulsated with pain and he absolutely hated it. The day she rescinded his invitation and Eric personally exiled himself out of her wasn't far behind. Just like the last one, it hurt.

Anger built in Eric, sharpening the pain. The effect she was having on him was ridiculous. Sookie moved on from him quickly and with very little pain. She had never loved him the way she loved Bill. Eric had already made peace with this so why was Sookie digging this up _now_ , making him think back to things he didn't like to think about? More importantly, why did he even give a shit if she did or not? It was in the past. You move on.

Utterly frustrated, the vampire's expression became steel again. "You mistake me for someone sentimental." Eric said in a hard tone.

"But you still got feelings ... much as you pretend not to have 'em." Sookie was starting to sound sleepy, her rapid breathing having died down in deeper, slower strokes.

Eric was silenced, staring at her so intensely it wouldn't be a surprise if she combusted. Feelings of resistance and infuriating vulnerability assaulted him. Of all things, Sookie had to fucking say _that_. The emotions it spurred in him practically overwhelmed him, leaving his composure once again at the edge of the precipice.

Everything all lead back to the time he lost his memory and he had lived with her. Nothing had ever been the same after that. _He_ had never been the same. Sookie had a side of him in it's purest form: vulnerable, needy, soft, _loving_. It was a side Eric would never have showed to that extent to anyone, not even Sookie. Then life had his own plans and now Sookie had power over him forever because she would always know that part of him ... and that was why whenever he was alone with her, he felt different. Softer. She had so much power over him. She would never know how much.

Sookie had gone silent. Her breathing was deeper still and when Eric subtly lowered his head, he could see her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep, using his chest as a pillow. The Viking vampire watched this indulgently. He hadn't expected that either, but apparently tonight Sookie was full of surprises. All of his frustration and mixed feelings melted away at the sight. Suddenly his sense of exposure mattered no more.

Sookie's words to him were at the forefront of his thoughts. She had never needed to apologize to him. Eric had accepted things for the way they were, no matter the feelings he still had for her. On some level though ... he was glad. He could never able to explain why.

The ancient vampire glanced at her alarm clock. It was around ten p.m., meaning they were many hours left until sunrise before he needed to leave. He didn't want to disturb Sookie and truthfully felt quite comfortable where he was. _I will stay with her through the night. Then I'll leave ... and never come back._

Sadness weighed heavy on Eric's undead heart, but no uncertainty. Every since the night he and Sookie had escaped the Authority building, he had known this day would come. Bill, through much of his faulty logic, had been right about one thing. They had caused her too much strife. There was nothing either of them would ever be able to give her.

The Viking vampire glanced back at Sookie, sleeping peacefully. Eric smiled affectionately, brushing a couple blonde locks out of her face and placing a soft kiss on the top her head. _If this is to be the last night I spent with you ... then I can't possibly think of a better way to spend it._

* * *

~~Sookie~~

Empty, silent blackness was invaded by their intruding cousin named consciousness. The blonde fairy screwed up her eyes a moment, refusing to open them even as she tried to adjust to being awake. The first thing she noticed was the lack of something still and muscular underneath her. Sookie's eyes snapped open then, forcing herself to sit up.

Sunlight was peaking in through her windows. The halfling glanced at the other side of the bed on instinct rather than actual question, which was empty but looking laid in. Eric was gone.

Sookie sat up more fully, swinging her legs over the bed and running her hand through her hair. She had been sleeping on top of the covers and somehow ended up her with head on a pillow. It was a little over eight in the morning. She hadn't woken up not even once, but still felt tired. Briefly the blonde fairy pondered how Eric could possibly disentangle himself from her without at least half-waking her unless she moved in her sleep, but then again he always had been a multi-tasker.

Remembering her last conversations with Eric, a warm feeling of gratitude enveloped Sookie and she smiled. The Viking had been particularly sweet that night. Eric had come through and made the aftermath of Bill's funeral a little less sharp, even if it was just for a little while. She really owed him for that, again. Sookie hadn't been sure if she'd be able to make it through the night.

Her apology to Eric sobered up her relief right quick though. Sookie felt like that had been a long time coming, though sad how she only realized that just last night. She didn't know how deep Eric's feelings still were, but whether he was still head over heels or in final stages of moving on it had to be done. He deserved it, after all. That and maybe a "thank you" blood basket.

Sookie didn't regret her decision not to be with Eric. She just knew through all her maze of Bill drama, she had taken him for granted and he had deserved better than that. At least she could be at peace with _one_ thing now.

The blonde fairy rose from the bed, heading in the bathroom and starting her typical morning routine. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, Sookie went downstairs. As she hit the living room, the halfing couldn't help but check the underground cubby. She hadn't expected Eric to still be here, but curiosity and all. He wasn't there, of course. She quickly went back up.

Sookie emerged into the kitchen. It gave her a good morning in the form of bills, still splayed out and unorganized on the table. The blonde stared at it tiredly, hating the financial reminder. She didn't have work today for once (thank christ), but she might head off to Bellefleur's anyway later. She needed to have a serious talk with Arlene and hopefully get assurance she still has a job.

With rueful, half-hearted spirit, Sookie finally found motivation to grasp at her bills and try to organize them. Soon but not soon enough they were moved and piled up neatly, cleared off the table and out of the way. All except one thing. A rectangular white slip of paper on the opposite side of the table.

Maneuvering herself around the table, the small blonde picked up the parchment, prepared to put it with the rest of her bills. When she saw what it was, she came to an abrupt halt. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

A check, written in six thousand dollars and signed to her by Eric Northman.

Sookie smiled.

* * *

 **A/N:** **First chapter. :) I have to admit I'm nervous writing True Blood. Love the show to death, but it's got a different kind of mood than my typical writings. Was it bad? xD Good? Did the characters sound at least half-way accurate? Tell me what you think! :)**

 **So this chapter had a lot of Bill/Sookie undertones, but since I'm really trying to make this feel real it's kind of a necessary evil. Unlike a LOT of Eric/Sooric fans, I'm not one of those big Bill bashers. I have my issues with him, especially towards the end of the show, but I'm not exactly a hater. This fic is going to delve into how Sookie deals with why Bill died and her closure with him, but different from the show in a way that doesn't piss me off and hopefully treats Sookie less like a fucking swoony schoolgirl.**

 **The Eric/Sookie convo was favorite part (of course). I just love how much Eric cares about Sookie and makes her exceptions for things he doesn't normally do. He loves her so much and is trying to do the right for her and I just love it all. Eric chewing out Bill though, admittingly, I wrote with a smile on face. Eric and his impeccable ability to cut through bullshit is definitely one of the reasons I love him. xD**

 **Sooricness is gonna start out lukewarm. Unfortunately I think it was pretty obvious Sookie didn't love Eric anymore by S7 and Eric was at the "selfless" stage (accepting her Bill love, giving up on Sookie, believing she was better off without him). If I drastically changed that just because this is a fanfic, it wouldn't really hit the realistic mark. Trust me, I hate it as much as you do. Sooric will come though! Be patient guys!**

 **I hope Eric was written well. I don't think he's a hard character to write in general, but since he's so different alone with Sookie I have to a draw a line between sweeter and just plain sappy. Too much angst or mush just don't suit Eric.**

 **Next chapter we go to Sookie trying to get back into the motions and Eric and Pam's lovely trip to Dallas. ;)**

 _ **Reviews make my day!**_


End file.
